RWBY's Gundam Guardians
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: (Revision of Dimensional Warriors) In Remnant, Aura and Dust were the leading aspects in the fight against the Creatures of Grimm. However, there was another weapon that Mankind used in their war. The mechanical guardians known as Gundams. Rated M for Gore, Blood, and Language (Discontinued)
1. Prologue

**Greetings, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover from the wonderful world of Gundam and RWBY. This is basically a revision of my Dimensional Warriors story that I deleted months ago but its gonna be played out differently.**

 **For one, the characters of RWBY will have their own Gundam protectors. They won't interfere with the plot so much but they will be included.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or RWBY. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **RWBY's Gundam Guardians**

* * *

 **Prologue:** The Guardians Awaken

* * *

 **Patch General Hospital**

Taiyang Xiao Long, a Hunter who had graduated from Beacon Academy, sat outside the waiting room. He was nervous, that much could be said. His significant other, Raven Branwen, had gone into labor after their team came together for a reunion group outing.

Qrow was so nervous that he couldn't even drink his whiskey. At first, when he heard about his sister being pregnant, he wanted to strangle Taiyang for doing that until his best friend, Summer Rose, kept him from sending the brawler on a one-way ticket to Monty.

Summer, although the shy and timid woman she was back in Beacon, was always quite excited about everything; cookies being what she loved the most next to weapons. She was glad that Raven was having a baby because it meant that she was going to be a godmother and heaven help anyone for touching a hair on the child's head. She would spoil that baby when she got the chance.

The three had sat in the waiting room for nearly three hours. They could almost hear Raven's screams of agonizing pain that it almost drove Taiyang to stand up and march in there to beat the crap out of whoever was hurting his beloved. He relaxed once a doctor opened the doors, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

"Any news, doctor?" Qrow asked desperate. Hoping that his sister and her child were alright.

The doctor removed his cowl, revealing matted brown hair and green eyes. "Ms. Branwen is quite well, sir. She just needs some rest." He turned his gaze onto Taiyang. "Mr. Xiao Long, I'm proud to be the one to tell you that you're now the father of a newborn baby girl."

The blonde-haired man released a withdrawn breath. "May we see them?" He asked politely.

"While I wouldn't advise it, I'm a father myself so go ahead, sir." The doctor nodded with a grin, allowing the trio to enter the room that Raven resided in.

The three could hear the soft cries of an infant then noticed the woman they were looking for. Raven Branwen, looking exhausted but happy all the same, and in her arms was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. A tuft of blonde hair on its head.

"Raven…" Taiyang breathed, coming to his lover's side, a smile gracing his tanned face.

"She's so beautiful." Raven whispered, her lips curved upward as her red eyes gazed down at the child. Her black feathery hair was matted with the sweat coming from her forehead but she didn't care. Right now, she was content to holding her daughter.

"She looks almost like you." Taiyang complimented, brushing his index finger against the baby's chubby cheeks.

"Are you trying to flatter me or the baby?" Raven teased.

"I don't know is it working?" The blonde asked, hopeful.

The red-eyed woman planted a kiss on the man's cheek. "There's your answer." She replied as Taiyang blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Raven, not in front of the baby." He whispered nervously.

"She was just born, I'm sure she won't remember this scene at all." The raven-haired woman reassured the brawler.

"Hey, hey, don't hog her all to yourselves. Let me at least hold my niece." Qrow stated in mock annoyance.

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother before gently handing the baby girl over to Qrow. The infant released a few soft whimpers before the scythe wielder quickly calmed her down. "Got a name for the kid yet?" He asked.

Raven and Taiyang looked at on another then nodded. "Yeah, we decided to call her Yang, Yang Xiao Long." The woman replied.

"Oh, she's just so cute!" Summer squealed quietly at the sight of the cute baby. "Can I hold her? Please, please, please, please, pretty please!" She pleaded using the dreaded puppy eyes.

Qrow couldn't handle it and handed the baby to Summer, who gently took her into her arms.

"Oh, you're just so adorable!" Summer quietly gushed over the infant she held in her arms. "I can't wait until I become a mom."

"Believe me, you're going to go through the same damn thing I went through." Raven deadpanned. "And it won't be fun."

"Why would it not be fun?" Summer questioned innocently.

"Well, there's the strange cravings, the shift in emotions, the unnatural strength, and finally after nine months, giving birth which is by far the most painful thing you will ever experience in your life." The female Branwen stated.

Summer started to feel a sense of dread but smiled anyways. "Well, then you can tell me that when it does happen." She remarked.

The group chuckled while Summer rocked Yang in her arms, humming a little tune she remembered from her own childhood.

While this happened, something unexpected began to flare around the infant. A yellow aura engulfed the baby's small body.

"What in the world?" Qrow exclaimed in surprise being careful not to curse up a storm in front of the baby.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" Summer asked innocently.

Raven looked down at the infant in Summer's arms. "She shouldn't even be able to use her Aura at such a young age." She replied.

A burst of yellowish energy erupts from the infant, shocking the four adults as the build up began to take form. In less than a minute, a six foot tall robot stood in front of the Hunters.

The best that could be described about the robot was that it was slightly more human looking than the ones Atlas created for their army. It was clad in stark white armor with a yellow torso and shoulders, orange feet, transparent orange parts on the clavicle, forearms and lower legs. Its head was more peculiar. It was almost like it wore a helmet with a two-slit facemask, a pair of orange eyes, and a crown-like v-fin antenna on its forehead.

The robot glances around the room before focusing its attention on the infant in Summer's arms. Its eyes flash as it strolls over to the small woman, who shielded baby Yang from the machine.

"What the heck are you?" Qrow asked as he got in its way.

The robot stops, its pupiless lens eyes scanned the male Branwen then spoke in a robotic male voice. "Move. You're in the way."

"Not on your life." Qrow said, glaring at the machine.

"If you do not move, I will kill you, human." The robot threatened.

"What are you even here for?" Summer asked.

The white machine's orange eyes locked onto the white cloaked woman then onto the baby, who was looking at him with innocent lilac eyes. "I'm here because that child summoned me." He replied.

"Uh, what?..." Qrow muttered as everyone was dumbfounded at the response.

The robot approaches Summer then kneels onto one knee and bows. "By your summons, I have come. I shall be your guardian until our pact is released. I am called Sonsaku Gundam. By the light that shines in my chest, I shall protect you, my master." He declared, looking at the baby, who seemed to be giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay, I definitely need a drink after this." Qrow muttered as he begins to rub his eyes.

"You and me both, buddy." Taiyang nodded in agreement, feeling a growing migraine approaching.

Raven, having had enough of being ignored, voiced her argument. "Are we really going to ignore the fact some freaky robot just appeared out of thin air!" She shouted.

"And the fact it's saying that it was summoned by a newborn baby?" Summer asked.

Sonsaku glances at the bedridden mother of his charge. "I understand your worries but rest assured, a Gundam would have no intention of harming the one it protects. As for how I was summoned, it is rather difficult but your child's Aura was the reason why I was brought to this plane of existence."

"What is a Gundam?" Summer asked.

"I suppose you could call us a sort of robotic warrior destined to be the protectors of those who summoned them. Long ago before Remnant relied on Dust, humans with powerful Auras were capable of summoning Mobile Suits, my people. Depending on how strong one's Aura is, the summoning of a Mobile Suit could range from the Mono Eyes to one of my class, a Gundam. However, once the elemental powers of Dust was discovered, humans relied more on it than their own Aura. Eventually, we were forgotten in the essence of time and space, never to be seen or heard of again." Sonsaku explained.

"Then, how? Why are you back?" Qrow asked.

The Gundam glances back at the infant gurgling in Summer's arms. "It's because I felt her Aura. Despite being dormant, this child has an incredibly powerful Aura within her. But in order for me to take shape into this world, I needed a body made from this child's very Aura. As you can see, it was successful."

"Wow." Summer whispered.

"However, should the child perish then my own body will be destroyed and my spirit cursed to walk the world of Remnant for all eternity. That is the price for our pact and as such, I must keep her safe." Sonsaku stated.

"Uh, how many have died?" Raven asked uncertain and concerned.

"I do not know." The Gundam answered truthfully. "I've only heard tales from my time back in my homeland but the Pact hasn't been formed for thousands of years until today."

"Oh." Raven said.

"Worry not, as long as I function, I shall protect the girl from anyone that would wish her harm." Sonsaku vowed.

"Okay." Raven said before yawning.

"You are exhausted. I recommend that you three leave Ms. Branwen to rest, the birthing process has taken its toll on her body." Sonsaku told the other three members of Team STRQ. "The child must stay here until a doctor retrieves her."

"Alright." Qrow muttered as he waved.

Summer hands Yang back to Raven, who gently scooped the baby in her arms then leaves. Taiyang was conflicted on leaving but his lover sent him a reassuring gaze which he nodded in respect then left.

Sonsaku stands guard over the mother and daughter, remaining vigilant against any who would dare attack them.

* * *

 **Mistral - Five Years Later**

Blake Belladonna, a young cat Faunus, was crying…

She had lost her parents after a group of radical humans cornered them out on the street. The little girl could only scream in pure horror when she found her parents beaten to death just because they were different.

Blake couldn't go back home because it was burned down by the humans who hated Faunus so she stuck to alleyways and sewers, resorting to eating garbage or stealing food from stores just to survive.

That's when she joined the White Fang so that no other Faunus child would be orphaned like her. While their protests went unheard of, Blake continued to reach out to mankind so that they could see that Faunus were people as well, not freaks and animals. Sometimes those protests would lead to a few of her fellow White Fang being struck by unforgiving humans.

So here she was, sitting on her bottom with her knees tucked in against her chest crying her eyes out after being hit by a human's club. Her ears flat on her head while her hair was matted with dirt. Her back stung from the burning pain erupting from the bruise she was struck. Her clothing was just a plain white shirt with a black cat on it, black shorts, and white shoes.

Her cat ears twitched, picking up the sounds of three sets of footsteps and by the smell of them, they were humans. Blake cautiously brings her tear-stricken yellow eyes up to see three human males with dark sneers on their ruggedly greasy faces.

"Well look what we have here, a filthy Faunus." Said one of the humans.

Blake shrinks back in fear, more tears welling up in her eyes.

"So what should we do to this thing?" Asked one of the humans.

"Let's put it out of its misery." The third one replied, cracking his knuckles then grabbed Blake by the hair, earning him a yelp of pain from the girl.

"Shut up!" The human growled as he punched Blake in the stomach.

The cat Faunus releases a pained cry from the blow as she goes into a coughing fit. Hot tears freely spill down her pale cheeks as she weakly pleaded to them. "Please stop…"

"Shut up!" Another human growled as he punched Blake in the face, "Animals like you don't talk."

Blake released a pitiful whimper as she shielded her face. She hated being treated like this, she hated humans hurting her. She wanted to go home, to be with her family again, to be happy. The Faunus wanted someone to protect her, take care of her, and love her. Through her silent pleas, her Aura unconsciously began to fluctuate.

A violent surge of black energy erupts from the small girl's body. The light sends the assaulters back as the energy began to take form. In a blink of an eye, a six foot tall robot stood protectively in front of Blake.

The best that could be described about the robot was that it was colored from head to toe in pure black armor that looked like it belonged to a knight. There were bits of red on its feet, elbows, and chest. Placed on its body were glowing red intricate triangles. The head however was a bit more terrifying, it bore a resemblance of a demon wearing a helmet with an intricate golden v-fin on the forehead along with two burning yellow lens eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" One of the humans shouted.

The robot's eyes flash then outstretches its hand as a curved guardless katana with a pure black blade materialized in its mechanical palm as the robot stalks towards the humans.

"Stay back." One of the humans said.

"You mongrels dared to harm my charge. I will show no mercy to you pathetic beings." The robot spoke in a metallic male voice as he raked his clawed hands across the blade of the katana.

"Did that thing just speak?!" One of the humans shouted.

With a single step, the mech was there one second then behind the humans in an instant. "Yes, I did." Sheathing his sword, the three men collapsed on the ground.

"Huh?!" Blake gasped in confusion.

"Do not fret, they live. I merely knocked them unconscious with the blunt end of my blade." The robot told the Faunus then started to walk towards the girl.

Blake shrinked back in a corner, her eyes wide with fear thinking that her savior was going to harm her now. "Don't hurt me, please!" She pleaded.

The robot tilted its head, most likely in confusion. "Why would I hurt you? You summoned me, did you not?" It questioned.

Blake just looked up with confusion and fear, not knowing what was going on.

The black robot kneels down in front of the Faunus on one knee then bows its head. "By your will, I have come. I will be your guardian until our pact is released by your word or through death. I am called Lucifer Gundam. My blade is yours to wield as you see fit, my master."

"What are you?" Blake asked slightly scared.

"A Gundam. I'm also your guardian." Lucifer answered in a much softer tone.

"Why me?" Blake asked.

"It's because your Aura called out to me and from my appearance, you have quite the amount within you." The Gundam replied then stood up. "Now let's go. This place is far too disgusting for my charge."

Blake just looked down with a sad look on her face.

Lucifer tilted his mechanical head in bewilderment. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have nowhere to go." Blake answered.

"I see." The black Gundam scoops the little girl up into his arms. "Then I shall procure us a place of residence."

"You will?" Blake asked in surprise.

"Of course, as your guardian, it is my sacred duty to protect you and since you don't have anywhere to go, I will raise you as my own." Lucifer answered.

Blake just wrapped her arms around the Gundam's mechanical neck and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Ah, I don't believe I got your name." Lucifer said.

"It's Blake. My name is Blake Belladonna." The cat Faunus responded.

Nodding, the Gundam grabs one of the unconscious humans' coats and covers his body with it, pulling the hood up to cover his head with a few difficulties. "Then let us leave this place." He carries Blake in his arms out of the alleyway.

From then on, the two would become inseparable. Blake looking up to Lucifer as both a brother and a father figure while the Gundam in turn took care of the Faunus as an older sibling.

* * *

 **Schnee Mansion - Two Years Later**

Weiss Schnee, the young seven year old heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was practicing her singing.

Ever since the White Fang had begun its bloody war with her family's company, her father had been furious every time a shipment would be stolen or family friends executed by the Faunus radicals. It led to quite a difficult childhood for the small girl.

The only friend she could make was her older sister, Winter, but after she left to join the Atlas military, Weiss had been all alone.

The heiress took up singing as a way to lessen the pain of loneliness but no matter how much her voice reached the ears of passing servants, her heart still felt hollow. She once tried to sing for her father but he outright screamed at her to leave him be.

She cried silently in her sleep that night, feeling as if she were hated by the Schnee patriarch. Since then, she became the picture of the perfect domestic child. Her mother wasn't around since she perished after Weiss's birth so it might have been one reason why her father was more stern.

But despite everything, all she wanted was a friend. One that would play with her, tell her stories at bedtime, comfort her when she felt sad, and join her in singing even if they can't. That's all she wanted…

While she was silently questioning herself, a stray tear leaks from her eye and falls down her cheek. Without her realizing it, a white aura engulfed the heiress then shot into the air as it took on a new form.

Weiss looked at the growing light in utter bewilderment as a pair of bird-like wings unfolded from the glow.

Once the light dimmed, a white robotic angel slowly levitated to the ground. It was covered in armor that was colored a complete snow white with areas such as the chest and forearms being a dark blue with the knees, shoulders, and feet colored cyan blue. There were also golden accents on its body as well with a crown-like golden antenna resting atop the forehead. A pair of blue eyes flashed from above its smooth facemask. The pair of bird-like wings folded around the robot's body as it gazes down at the child.

"W-what are you?" Weiss asked in awe.

The robotic angel kneels before the young heiress like a knight before its princess. "I have answered thy summons, thy Ladyship. From beyond the confines of space and time, thy guardian protector has come at thy bidding. My name is Angel Gundam. Our pact is complete, my master. What is thy desire?" The robot asked in a melodic male voice fit for a being of the heavens.

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked confused.

"Thy soul has called for me. I answered in kind." Angel replied.

"Why me?" Weiss asked.

The Gundam pointed a mechanical index finger at the heiress's heart. "Thy dormant Aura is quite strong to summon a warrior of my stature."

"Really?" Weiss asked in awe.

Angel nods. "Of course, how else would I possess these wings?" He gave the wings on his back a quick flutter.

"I don't know." Weiss answered childishly.

Chuckling, the Gundam points at the girl's head. "It's because thou gave me form. Despite thy powerful Aura, I needed a body of my own. Thy imagination helped shape that."

"So I made you?" The heiress asked.

"Yes, thou did." Angel answered.

"Wow." Weiss said as she looked at the Gundam in awe.

Angel bends down to meet the girl at eye level. "Now what does thou want to do, my Lady?" He asked.

"I, I don't know." Weiss answered slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I happened to hear quite a lovely voice singing." The Gundam stands up then marches over to a case of instruments resting along the walls within the Great Hall. He takes a violin in his hands. "Shall I play a tune with thou?"

"Sure." Weiss said with a bright smile.

The Gundam and his charge soon stood in rhythm, Weiss singing a song while Angel follows along with the tune using the violin. Once the song finished, the Gundam puts the instrument away and looks at the young heiress. "Now what shall we do now?" He asked, his tone suggesting that he was quite happy.

"How about we play a game?" Weiss asked.

"Alright, what shall we play?" Angel replied.

"How about hide and seek?" Weiss suggested.

The white robot thinks about it then nods. "Very well, thou hide and I shall seek."

"Okay!" Weiss said cheerfully and ran off.

Angel silently begins to count to a hundred in his CPU. Once he reached the desired number, the Gundam began searching for his young charge.

Weiss had hidden behind a curtain and did her best to hold back some giggles.

The Gundam scanned the entirety of the mansion then found the small lifeform hidden behind the curtain. A hidden grin crossed Angel's nonexistent lips. "I wonder where she could be? I've searched high and low but I just cannot find my little Lady." He spoke, feigning ignorance. "Could it be that she's disappeared!?" He gasps dramatically.

Weiss covers her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"I suppose I should just give up then." The Gundam sighed heavily before opening the curtains. "Gotcha!"

"GAH!" Weiss cried out in playful surprise.

"Thou art mine now, little one." Angel reached out to grab the girl. "The Tickle Monster is here to play."

Weiss began to laugh as she and Angel played until the shattered moon reached the sky.

After they had finished their games, the Gundam sat against the wall with the young heiress in his lap, leaning peacefully against his torso as she slept. Angel encircled his wings protectively around Weiss like a blanket. "Sleep well, my Lady." His eyes go black as he enters his Sleep Mode.

"Nighty night…" Weiss muttered in her sleep.

The two slept quietly that night, locked in one another's embrace. Marking the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

 **Patch Forest - One Year Later**

Eight year old Yang Xiao Long dragged the red wagon her six year old sister Ruby Rose slept in with the red cloak given to her by their mother, Summer Rose, covering her small frame.

After her stepmom left on a mission and never returned home, Yang's dad went into a state of depression. Her guardian and big brother figure Sonsaku was left to take care of her and Ruby. Despite being a robot, Sonsaku had been their caretaker while he tried to snap Taiyang out of his depression.

Yang thought back to her first mom leaving for some reason she couldn't understand or remember. This is what led the blonde haired girl to drag the wagon with her sleeping sister inside through the deep snow from the days of winter. The child wanted to ask her birth mother so many questions such as why did she leave or maybe to come back with them to her daddy.

The two girls had managed to escape from their mechanical babysitter after he went into his Sleep Mode. Yang glances down at the map showing their current destination.

Ruby mumbles in her sleep but didn't wake up.

The older of the two girls looks back at her little sister with a small grin. "Don't worry, Ruby, we're almost there." She whispered then continued dragging the wagon using what strength she could muster. However, tired and untrained as she was, Yang had no idea of the multiple dark forms following them.

The leader of the pack had sensed the desires and sorrow from the blonde child along with the seeking of warmth from the one in red. The Alpha breathed in these emotions with great relish, its pack would feast well tonight.

Seeing the children cross the icy river, it gave an extremely low pitch growl to signal the others that were moving. Without question, the others made their way across the cold water with little noise. Careful not to break the ice and alerting the children.

"Mommy…" Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

"I know, Ruby, we'll find our mama again soon." Yang comforted the sleeping girl as she pulled the wagon up a hill, the biting cold winds stinging her skin as she fought against gravity.

After reaching the stop of the hill, Yang's childish mind focused on the old shack sitting just down the hill. Just like on the map. Excited and filled with renewed strength, the blonde girl continued to pull the wagon while ignoring the pain in her feet as she walked. Once she began to speed up, Ruby awoke from her sleep.

Yang stopped in front of the old shack then reached up to open the door. Licking her lips in anticipation, the girl opened the door.

Before Yang opened the door however, the elder of the Beowolf pack had snuck in to ambush the children. Once its meal opened the door, the Alpha leaped at the two girls with a ferocious snarl.

Yang fell down the stairs in such a way that she overturned the wagon, sending her little sister sprawling on the snow. The blonde child looking up at the Alpha Beowolf in fear while Ruby started crying from the rough landing. The Grimm growled at them. Rage and hunger filled in its glowing red eyes as it stalked around them while releasing a few low pitched growls that summon the other seven of its pack.

Yang scrambled back to Ruby, holding her close as tears build up in her eyes. The Beowolf pack circled around them, their drooling maws eager to sink into soft flesh and bone. She did this. It was her fault. She wanted to see her mother again so bad that she risked her life and the life of her little sister as well. The blonde could only sob pathetically as she tightened her grip on Ruby, regretting the fact that she should've brought Sonsaku with them. He was her guardian and she just left him behind.

Ruby tried to hide within her big sister's chest. The scary monsters were circling them, ready to eat them both. The little girl missed her daddy, her big robot brother, her soft bed, her puppy Zwei, but most of all she missed her mommy. She wanted her here to protect her from the bad things, to hold her against her chest, bake cookies for her, and read bedtime stories. She wanted her mommy! Where's mommy!

The Alpha watched in amusement as the fear began to build up in both girls. Yes, it would do quite well. Their terrified faces was only icing to a nonexistent cake. The eldest of the two seemed to care about the little red one. Its twisted mind sent an order to its pack to devour the little one first. The added anguish of the yellow one would make the meat all the more sweeter to eat.

Ruby's terrified silver eyes widened further in fear as the seven Grimm stalked towards her and her sister. Those glowing eyes on the horrible bone masks glaring straight into her soul. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She wanted a protector like Sonsaku was to Yang. She wanted her mommy back so badly. She screamed…

"MOMMY!" Ruby cried out desperately, hoping for someone or anyone to hear her cries.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

It had been in this silent hell for centuries or whatever years its been trapped in this plane of existence…

Its body had long ago perished along with its master. Now it was nothing more than a spirit cursed to walk this damned world.

Its soul felt empty… Why?

Could it be that it was lonely? Has the years of solitude finally begun to affect its mind?

What it wouldn't give just to walk the living world once more as flesh and bone instead of metal and circuits.

That's when it heard her voice. The cries of a child with an extremely powerful soul. One so strong that it even reached its own quiet prison.

Could this be its chance? A chance to return to the waking world once again?

Even if it must be made a warrior once more it would do so as long as it could appear on Remnant once again.

It would serve its new master. Its blade shall reap the souls from her enemies just like it had done in the past.

Fear not, child. Your wish shall be granted as the Red Death walks the earth once more...

* * *

 **Present**

One of the Beowolves lunged at the two girls, eager to sink its teeth in their delectable flesh. It had ignored the cries of the red one only wanting to feast on her small meat. However, before it realized anything, a crimson curved blade carved straight through its upper jaw and head. The corpse of the Beowolf falling a short ways from the children. A robotic figure clad in a red cloak wielding a mechanical black scythe with a red blade stood protectively in front of the girls.

The Alpha's eyes seemed to widen in complete terror. The familiar smell of blood and death mixed with those of the machine race from long ago. It remembered these beings but not unlike the one before it.

From head to toe, it was covered in a variety of red, crimson, and dark red armor. Its appearance like that of a slim human with angular attachments on its body. A mask with a black full face visor covered its face on its cat-like head. A small red v-shaped antenna resting on its forehead with a cone-shaped object on its back releasing blood red lights while the red cloak it wore flowed along the icy cold winds. A pair of red eyes flash from behind the mask, glaring dangerously at the Beowolf pack.

The Beowolves growled as they glared at the crimson armored machine. Its scent irritated the younger pack members and it had the audacity to keep them from their meal.

The robot cracked its neck (which should be impossible) then gestured for the Grimm to come at it.

One of the Beowolves met the challenge, lunging to tear out the machine's neck only for the robot's hand to grasp its throat. With a flick of its wrist, the crimson robot breaks the beast's neck then unceremoniously throws it at another Beowolf.

Wasting no time, the rest of the Beowolves minus the Alpha lunge at the mechanized being.

A brief chuckle escaped the nonexistent lips of the robot. "Fools…" It muttered in a velvet male voice. Grasping the scythe by his side, he twirls the weapon around then bisects the young Beowolves like they were paper weights.

The Alpha could not believe it. Its pack now laid dead upon the snow, already beginning to sink to the ground. This being, this machine man, whatever it was… It was dangerous. The Alpha's instincts screamed for it to flee but it would not flee from this armored creature. It would get revenge for its brethren and it would start by tearing the children to shreds. The anguish from the robot would be all the more sweeter once it devours the girls in front of it.

"So you want to die that badly?" The crimson robot asked sarcastically as his weapon began to transform. The scythe blade retracting back as the staff collapsed into a sword handle while small serrated teeth appeared along a shaft to resemble a chainsaw blade. "Time to let 'er rip!" He declared sickeningly, revving the chainsword in its hands.

The Alpha roared before running at the machine intending to smash through it to get at the two girls.

The cone-like object on his back released more of the red particles, enshrouding the crimson mech in its light. The eyes of the robot flashing from within the shroud of particles.

The Alpha never stopped until it was in front of the machine and swung its arm at the crimson mech.

Out of the particle storm, the chainsword slashed through. The revving teeth biting into the flesh of the Grimm. Blood and gore splattering onto the blending colors of the red robot.

The Alpha howled in pain as its flesh was cut through by the chainsaw blade.

"Now die." The crimson mech whispered as he pushed the blade against the Alpha's body, diagonally bisecting the Grimm in half. A shower of blood and gore spilling on the once pure white snow. The red robot seemed to drink in the pain of his kill. "Ah, after thousands of years, I finally get to feel the great pleasure of killing monsters once more with my blade."

The Alpha lied on the ground as it slowly began to disintegrate while the girls looked at the machine in a combination of awe and fear.

The masked robot glanced at the children then slowly walked towards them. His metal footsteps crunching the snow beneath it. Once he stood in front of the two girls, the mech lowered down to one knee while placing a hand on his chest, bowing his head. "I have answered your call from beyond the realm of the dead. I, who was once known as the Red Death, do humbly pledge to be your protector until the end of our pact. I am Reaper Gundam, Harbinger of Souls and Destroyer of Grimm. What are your orders, my little master."

"So cool…" Ruby whispered.

"Yes, yes I am." Reaper boasted with pride, crossing his arms. "Now, who are you child? Tell me your name so that I may truly deem you worthy of being my master."

"My name's R-ruby Rose." Ruby stuttered.

"Don't stutter! I prefer those I'm protecting to at least have some backbone." The crimson Gundam scolded the little girl.

"Back off!" Yang said as she stood in front of Ruby and the machine.

"Eh? What do you want, squirt? Don't you already have a guardian?" Reaper glared down at the blonde.

Yang just gave Reaper a defiant glare as she stood still.

"Yang!?" A familiar robotic voice echoed in the forest.

"Sonsaku!" Yang shouted.

The white and yellow Gundam flips out of the woods, entering a martial arts stance as he scans the area. "Are you alright? Have you and Ruby been injured?!" His words died in his mechanical throat when he noticed the blood-splattered Reaper in front of the two girls. "Monster! Away from those children!"

"Huh? You think you got the metal to stand against me?" Reaper challenged, brandishing his chainsword.

"Yes I do." Sonsaku declared.

"Then let's go you piece of scrap!" The Red Death declared, revving his weapon. "I still haven't had my fill of battle."

"Stop it!" Ruby screamed.

Both Gundams froze then turned their attention onto the red cloak wearing girl. If they had human faces then they'd be soon as quite shocked.

"Please just stop it!" Ruby cried as she hugged Yang.

Deactivating his chainsword, Reaper places the weapon in a special holster on his back. Sonsaku stopped his current combat phase but still kept a watchful eye on the crimson mech.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Yang said, a sad look on her face.

"Why did you run away?" Sonsaku questioned, kneeling down to look at his charge.

"I just wanted to find my mother." Yang answered.

The blonde's Gundam guardian crossed his arms. "You had me worried out of my circuits!" Sonsaku shouted.

"I'm sorry." Yang said as she looked down.

Sonsaku sighs in resignation. "Well, I'm just glad you're both safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you girls."

"I'm really sorry." Yang whispered.

Reaper decided to intervene. "Dear God, are you going to talk all night or are we going to take these kids home already?!" His tone dripping along the lines of annoyance.

Ruby yawns, her eyelids started to grow heavy.

"See? Even she agrees with me." The masked Gundam stated, picking the little girl up and holding her close to his metal torso.

Sonsaku takes Yang into his arms, wrapping a brown blanket around her to keep her warm. "Very well, follow me. Their hometown isn't too far if we fly."

"So sleepy." Yang whispered before falling asleep.

The two Gundams engage their boosters, lifting into the sky while securing their charges as best they can in a comfortable position. Sonsaku takes the lead while Reaper follows the orange-eyed mech.

* * *

 **Arc Homestead**

Jaune Arc always wanted to be a hero just like his dad and grandfather in the past along with the rest of the Arc patriarch line.

His sisters, both older and younger, would coddle him or ask for his help when they needed it. So like a good brother, he did what he could. To his younger sisters, he was their hero. To his older sisters, he was the adorable little brother living in a fantasy.

While searching in the basement for a book of old photos that his mother requested, Jaune found a steel door covered with runes that he had no idea meant. On closer inspection, he noticed his family's symbol carved on the metal frame. Being the curious child he was, Jaune placed a hand on the dual crescent moon symbol until it suddenly shined a bright gold.

"Holy crap!" Jaune exclaimed in surprise.

The runes on the door ignite then dimmed, mechanical gears turning as the metal frame opens to reveal a six foot tall robotic suit of armor themed after both a unicorn and a knight. From head to toe, it looked to be entirely white except for a few gold accents on the chest and skirt area with two slits on the face that Jaune could make out a pair of green lifeless lens eyes. On its shoulder guards was the Arc family crest emblazoned in yellow. By the armor's side was a white rectangular shield and a strange sword that looked like a cross between a blade and a gun.

"What is this…" Jaune muttered.

Suddenly, the eyes within the mask of the armor flashed. The young Arc could feel something reaching out to him or that's what he could tell at least.

Jaune walked up to the machine, looking it up and down in confusion before he taps it on the knee.

"Refrain from doing that. My joints are a bit stiff at the moment." An elegant male voice stated, drawing the boy's attention.

"Ah!" Jaune shouted as he stumbled backwards before falling into his butt.

The armor began to move, taking a step out of its confinement and onto the cement floor. Emerald eyes bearing down at the Arc boy after it retrieved its sword and shield. "You, boy, what is your name?" It questioned.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune answered albeit a bit meekly.

"Ah, so you are a son of the Arc bloodline." The robot confirmed as it bent down on one knee, sword embedded in the ground while its head was lowered. "In the name of thy ancestors, I have awoken once more to be thy sword and shield. Jaune Arc, child of the Hero Bloodline. I, Arc Knight Gundam, do hereby pledge to swear fealty to you, my master." It vowed.

Jaune was in awe and completely speechless.

Arc Knight looks at his new master. "Now, what enemies are we facing?" He questioned.

"Uh…" Jaune didn't know what to say.

"Well, that must be the reason I was awakened, was it not?" The Gundam questioned.

"Uh, no." Jaune answered.

Arc Knight stands up, sheathing his sword into his shield. "I see. So my awakening was an accident?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Jaune admitted.

"Well, this is awkward." The Gundam muttered before footsteps drew the duo's attention.

A female voice that Jaune recognized as his mother called for him. "Jaune, is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mom!" Jaune called back.

The footsteps grew louder then the lights come on. Jaune's mother, Jane Arc, a woman in her mid thirties, had blonde hair that reached her back with blue eyes and pale skin. She was in a pale blue summer dress with a white apron over it and white slippers. "What was all that noi-" Whatever she was about to say next died in her throat when her eyes made contact with the Gundam.

"Ah, the Arc matriarch. I am Arc Knight Gundam, the family guardian for your son." The knight-themed mech introduced himself.

"Jaune, come here now!" Jane told her child, a look of fear on her face.

"Mom, it's okay." Jaune said trying to calm his mother.

"I said, come here!" The older woman ordered, a stern glare directed at the boy, who immediately went to his mother's side. Jane looked at the Gundam. "Why are you even awake, beast."

"Beast?! Madam, that is most certainly rude!" Arc Knight chastised the Arc matriarch.

Jane ushered Jaune upstairs. "You were locked up for a reason!" She retorted.

"Mom?" Jaune asked.

Arc Knight looked away. "So I see you know about what transpired in the past then."

"Everyone in the family knows what you've done. That's why you were sealed away forever." Jane stated coldly.

"It seems he doesn't." Arc Knight said, gesturing to Jaune.

"Would you tell a child that our family's been keeping a monster in their basement?" The woman deadpanned.

"You said everyone in your family so that also includes the children." Arc Knight pointed out.

"Shut up! A monster like you should've been kept in its chains!" Jane yelled, a scowl on her face. "Better yet, grandfather should have dropped you in the ocean. Let the Grimm take you as a toy."

"Mom, what are you even talking about?" Jaune questioned in confusion.

The mother of eight looked at her only son. "Jaune, this thing. It was once the guardian of the founder of our family. Every generation, this Gundam would be left to protect the firstborn son of an Arc. During your grandfather's time though, this thing once fought an extremely powerful Grimm but it proved too strong for Arc Knight. At the time, your grandfather believed that this Gundam's defeat was because the Grimm was the better fighter but he saw the truth. This monster had another secret that even the founder had no idea it possessed. A dark power that could rival even that of a Grimm. We took precautions by sealing it away, never to speak of it till the end of time."

"What?" Jaune said in concern.

"What your mother speaks of is the truth." Arc Knight interrupted. "I do possess such a power and I have no ill-tidings with the Arc family for sealing me in that prison. It was completely justified."

"What?" Jane asked in both surprise and confusion.

"One day," The Gundam looks at his armored hand. "There may come a time where I lose myself to this dark power but before that," Clenching his fist, Arc Knight stares straight into the older woman's blue eyes. "My sword shall only be used for justice! One that will protect my master until I perish. This I swear on my honor as a knight."

"What does this mean?" Jaune asked.

"It means that I will protect you until you no longer need of me or that I perish in battle." The Gundam replied.

Jane blinks completely unsure of what she should do.

"Madam, I promise on my life that I will never harm any member of the Arc bloodline. If a time comes where the darkness within me overcomes my soul, I will personally put myself to the sword." Arc Knight reassured the woman.

"You promise?" Jaune asked, skeptical.

The Gundam nods. "I have no reason to lie to you, boy."

"Then what about me?" Jane asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"That was directed at you as well, madam." Arc Knight pointed out.

Jane just glared at the Gundam before walking off with a sigh.

"Mom?" Jaune wondered aloud. "Does this mean I can keep him?"

"Your father and I will have to talk about it but for now, I don't see any harm in him staying here as long as he stays on his best behavior." The woman told her son.

Arc Knight seemed to take offense to that. "Madam!" He gasped, placing a hand on his armored torso. "I am a knight! The picture of being on my 'best behavior' as you put it."

"I can see that." Jane said simply.

Jaune raised his arms in the air with a big smile on his face. "This is awesome! I've got my very own robot!"

"I'm standing right here." Arc Knight muttered.

* * *

 **Mistral**

Pyrrha Nikos was quite cheerful today. She managed to use her Semblance after a practice spar with her instructor. Magnetism was quite useful in a fight against opponents using metal weapons, it's what helped her beat her teacher during their spar.

The young redhead arrived back home to tell her parents. "Mama, papa, I'm home! I unlocked my Semblance too!" She called out but received no answer in return. She looks in the kitchen then finds a note on the dining room table.

"Dear Pyrrha, sorry but your mother and I have a meeting with the Mistral Council this evening so we may not be home until late at night. Dinner is in the fridge and head straight to bed on time. Love, your father." The girl read aloud, a frown crossing her delicate features.

This always happened right when she had good news. Her parents were never around much, always at work and sometimes putting her in positions where she would have no choice but to follow her parents' wishes. All she wanted was to be noticed but not as some special child that is highly expected to be a champion in the future Mistral Tournaments. She wanted to be noticed as herself, Pyrrha Nikos.

A burst of red energy erupts from the emerald-eyed girl, taking shape into a humanoid figure. Said figure was revealed to be a six foot tall robot.

The robot seemed to be covered in golden spartan armor with the Greek symbol for Omega emblazoned on the torso in the color red. Beneath the armor was a white robotic body frame with the feet, hands, knees, and shoulder colored red as well. A mane of red artificial hair flowing on an opening in the back of the Greek helmet-themed head along with a red cape on the shoulders. A golden v-shaped antenna resting on the forehead of the helmet with the face possessing a smooth faceplate and emerald green eyes. In its hands was a mechanical spear lined with red and gold while in the other was a large round shield with the Omega symbol emblazoned on the center.

The mech's metal footsteps drew the girl's attention towards it.

"What in the world?" Pyrrha muttered in surprise.

The armored robot kneeled before Pyrrha, placing its spear on the ground while its shield arm laid on its side. "I have come at your request, my Dominus. As a warrior bred for nothing but the fires of battle, I shall be the spear that pierces the hearts of your enemies and the shield that defends. I am called Omega Gundam. Our pact is complete, my master." It spoke in a gruff male voice.

"Master?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

The mech stands up at his full height, spear in hand. "Yes, your soul called out to me from the Great Beyond. Your imagination gave me form and as such, our pact together as master and guardian is complete." The Gundam explained.

"What are you?" Pyrrha asked, curiously.

"A Gundam. In human terms, I am classified as a sentient robot." Omega replied.

"Why me of all people?" Pyrrha asked.

"Your Aura is exceptionally powerful, one could almost say it's stronger than a demigod." The Gundam stated.

"T-thank you." Pyrrha said as she blushed from the compliment.

Nodding, Omega looks around. "Where are your sires?"

"They are talking with the Mistral Council." Pyrrha answered in a sad tone.

"So you're by yourself? Unacceptable." The Gundam declared.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Pyrrha said silently.

A metal hand gently landed on top of the girl's red hair. "No, I won't accept that." Omega whispered to her. "Do not fret, child. I shall be by your side for as long as you have me."

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

The Gundam nodded. "You summoned me so I'm duty-bound to protect you and I'm obligated to take care of you as well." A faint growl could be heard which caught his attention. "You must be hungry, my master."

"Yes I am." Pyrrha said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Fear not, I have downloaded hundreds of different types of cooking recipes for human consumption." Omega explained.

"Uh…" Pyrrha had no idea what the robot even remotely said.

Sighing, the mech decided to be more blunt. "I know how to cook."

"Oh, okay." Pyrrha said with a smile.

The Gundam checks the fridge only to find what look like regular sandwiches. "This will not be enough for a child." He muttered to himself then takes a few ingredients as well as a few pots and pans to begin cooking a feast worthy of a king.

"Would you like some help?" Pyrrha asked.

"Worry not, I am capable of handling a task such as this." Omega answered, cracking his metal fingers then began to work.

"Okay." Pyrrha said as she walked to the dining room table and sat down in one of the chairs.

The Gundam boiled water then chopped up a few vegetables. His speed in cooking the meal was beyond that of a human that much Pyrrha can see.

After fifteen minutes the food was done.

"Dinner is served, my master." Omega declared presenting a wide spread of exotic foods high society members would be able to eat. A perfectly glazed turkey surrounded by a collection of rare vegetables, a prime rib steak lathered with an exquisite brown gravy, a plate of three shrimp kabobs laced with hints of lemon and pepper, a chicken feta spinach with a delicate spread of garlic sauce drizzled around on the plate, a steamed lobster resting on a lettuce bed with a small bowl of butter by the side, a plate of spaghetti covered in a healthy tomato sauce topped in fresh parmesan cheese, and a smoked ham topped with two pineapple slices. "I do hope that everything is to your liking, Dominus." He speaks, pouring a cup of warm green tea in one of the many teacups Pyrrha's mother owned.

"Wow." Pyrrha gasped.

"Enjoy your meal, master." The Gundam bowed, a hand of his chest where the heart would be on a human.

Pyrrha took a bite of spaghetti and her eyes widen at the taste.

Omega looks up at the girl, wondering what her reaction to the food would be.

"It's very good." Pyrrha said with a smile.

If the Gundam had a human mouth, he would be smiling as well. "I appreciate the praise, my master." He bowed.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha said with a smile.

The redhead continued her meal while her guardian watched with pride. Once finished, Pyrrha yawned cutely as Omega starts cleaning up the dishes.

"I guess I'll head to bed." Pyrrha said.

The Gundam approaches the little girl and lifts her into his arms. "Allow me to put you in bed, master."

"Thank you." Pyrrha muttered as she drifted into sleep.

Omega carries his charge into her bedroom and places her on the bed, covering the small body with a blanket and placing a stuffed teddy bear in her arms. "Sleep well, my little master." The Gundam whispered as he lays against a bare wall to enter Sleep Mode.

* * *

 **Orphanage - Vale**

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were lonely…

Well, not to say they were really lonely because they've been friends ever since they met each other. You'd think that Ren, the quietest kid in the orphanage, would be suited to being by himself in contrast to the ever excited bubbly redhead known as Nora.

You see, their friendship started when the kids were all playing outside. Well, Ren was sitting against a tree reading a book rather than playing. Besides that, the magenta-eyed boy was reading only to witness Nora being bullied by three older kids.

Now normally, the bubbly girl would go about kicking their rear ends right now but these bullies weren't using physical force but verbal insults instead.

Nora would be insulted on her intelligence, her overeagerness, and her tendency to bounce off walls when on a sugar rush. The reaction was instant, the redhead started bawling her eyes out while the bullies laughed at her.

Ren's action soon after was quite a surprise as well. He stormed up to the three bullies and punched the leader in the nose. A short scuffle between him and the older kids erupted until the caretakers had to force them away, sending them all into a time out.

Since then, Nora and Ren had been best friends. Playing together, eating together, and even sometimes sleeping together like they were siblings. But while they were the best of friends, the other kids avoided them like the plague.

So we find both children kicking around a ball, depressed looks on their faces.

"Nora…" Ren called out to his friend.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked.

"This is kinda boring now." The black-haired boy replied. He stops kicking the ball and looks at the girl. "I'm going to nap." Ren walks over to the tree he would go by when he wanted to read, plopped down on his behind and fell asleep in the shade.

Nora, feeling bored herself, stopped playing and laid down next to her best friend, closing her eyes to nap as well.

What the children don't know is that their dormant Auras began to fluctuate with power. Magenta and pink energy forming into two separate beings. Once the light died down, two six foot tall robots appeared, gazing down at them.

"So cool!" Nora cried out with stars in her eyes.

Ren's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped at the sight of the two robots.

The first of the robots seemed to be themed after a dragon with magenta colored armor on its head, torso, shoulders, forearms, knees, feet, and wings. Other parts of its body were a dark grey as well with a strange green orb embedded in the center of the chest. The eyes on its dragon-like head were a deep magenta with a dark grey faceplate with two slits on it along with a dark grey v-shaped antenna on the forehead.

The second robot was much more feminine looking than the other. Its silvery white armor seemed to resemble that of the ancient Valkyries that would guide fallen warriors to Valhalla. A long mane of pink hair that flowed out the back of the white helmet. A pair of pinkish white wings on its back that seemed to glow with an unearthly light. Turquoise blue eyes flashed on the robot's face about its smooth mask with a golden w-shaped antenna resting on the forehead.

Both machines knelt on one knee in front of the children. The dragon mech spoke in a deep male voice. "I have come at your command, master Ren. By my blade and soul, I shall defend thee from all threats until my spark ceases to function. I am Ryusei Gundam. With this, our pact is complete, my master."

The angelic feminine robot spoke last in a beautiful female voice. "From within the heavens, I have answered your calling, mistress. Beyond life or death, I shall be thy guide to a brighter future and be thy sword against all creatures of darkness. I am known as Valkyrie Gundam. Know this for our pact is complete, my mistress."

"Awesome!" Nora cheered.

"What the…" Ren rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't dreaming. He sighs in disappointment when he sees the two robots still in front of them. "Oh man…"

"Is something the matter?" Ryusei asked.

Ren looked up at the magenta-colored mech. "I thought I was hallucinating but it seems I'm not."

"You look so cool!" Nora cheered as she seemed to appear around Valkyrie.

"I appreciate the compliment, mistress." The female Gundam nodded in acceptance.

"What are you two?" Ren asked as Nora seemed to appear next to him.

Ryusei took the initiative. "We are sentient robotic organisms known as Gundams. We are your guardians created from both your Aura and imagination."

"Wow!" Nora cheered.

Valkyrie glanced at the bouncy girl. "I seem to have quite the spunky charge." She commented.

"She just has too much energy." Ren said.

"So it would seem." Ryusei muttered.

"So what do you have for weapons?" Ren asked.

The two Gundams looked at each other then back at the children. "Why would we show you our weapons?" The magenta-colored mech questioned.

"You said you were our guardians so we want to know what you'll use to protect us." Ren answered.

Sighing, the male robot nodded in understanding then reaches behind his back, grasping a handle that had not been there before and presenting the children a large two-handed greatsword colored the same magenta as his armor.

Valkyrie outstretches her arms and summoned a beautiful crystal sword with an intricate kite shield with a bird-like symbol emblazoned in pink on the center.

"So cool!" Nora cheered.

Both Gundams put away their weapons then turn their attention behind them, a few of the children looking at them as well.

Nora just smiled while Ren rubbed his eyes.

"It would seem we've drawn quite a crowd." Ryusei stated.

"Yes, you did." Ren said.

Valkyrie shooed the group of children away only to notice the words on the building. "Orphanage?" She turned back to the two kids. "You're orphans?"

"Yes, we are." Nora muttered.

"I see…" The dragon-like Gundam sighed before he and Valkyrie walk over to one of the caretakers, who stared at them in awe. "Excuse me, but we'd like to adopt some children."

"O-of course." Stuttered the caretaker.

"Excellent, care to show us papers?" Valkyrie asked sweetly.

"S-sure." Said the caretaker before she walked off.

Ryusei walks back towards Ren and Nora while Valkyrie follows the caretaker. "I have good news, little masters." The dragon-like mech said to the two children.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Valkyrie and I are going to adopt you both as our own. We may not be the parents you were seeking but… We will take care of you." The magenta Gundam answered.

"Really?" Nora asked with sparkles in her eyes.

Nodding, Ryusei kneels down in front of the two. "Really, really." He replied, placing a gentle hand on their heads.

"Yay!" Nora cheered as she vanished only to reappear on Valkyrie's shoulders.

If Ryusei had eyes, they'd be blinking in confusion. "Is she always this hyper?" He asked Ren.

"You have no idea." Ren said as he nodded his head.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the prologue.**

 **Now to explain the basis on what these Gundams look like based on their appearances.**

 **Sonsaku Gundam is based on the Try Burning Gundam.**

 **Lucifer is based on the Gundam Barbatos in its Fourth Form.**

 **Angel is well based on the Wing Zero Custom.**

 **Reaper is based on the Astraea Type F with a red cloak and a scythe.**

 **Arc Knight is based on the Knight Unicorn Gundam.**

 **Omega is actually a customized one but appearance wise, he would look like a Greek armored RX-78-2.**

 **Ryusei is based on the Gundam Epyon Kai (EW ver.) and Valkyrie is a more feminine Freedom Gundam crossed with a Nobel Gundam outfitted in female Norse armor.**

 **Do you agree with these choices? Also, what should other RWBY characters possess for a guardian?**

 **Please review and comment but no flames or hateful criticisms unless you wish to meet an angry Yang.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I don't care because you're nothing but scum in my eyes just like that loser Doom Marine 54 or 45, whatever the fuck they call themselves. You're not even worth my damn time if you act like jackasses.**

 **Thank you, however, to my loyal followers and readers. You are what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Ruby Rose and the Red Death

**Greetings, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter of Gundam Guardians. To put it simple, I'm doing a reiteration of the volumes with the Gundams included.**

 **Now, a little backstory on Reaper. He wasn't created by Ruby's Aura and imagination, instead he's a Gundam that was summoned during the time that Aura and Gundams were at its strongest against the Creatures of Grimm then perished after Dust was discovered. The reason he's serving as Ruby's guardian will remain a mystery but a little hint is that she seems to possess the same soul as Reaper's previous master.**

 **Anyways, despite all that, I've also been thinking of having SD Gundams in this as well. Do you agree? Leave comments after the end of the trailer.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, RWBY or Gundam. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **RWBY's Gundam Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Ruby Rose and the Red Death

* * *

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. Amongst these creations were man's greatest allies, mobile suits, mechanical beings born from the souls of mankind to help combat the darkness. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. Once man became too reliant on Dust, their mechanical guardians eventually faded away back into the reaches of the void, wiped away from existence. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed… there will be no victory in strength._

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten; things that require a smaller, more honest soul. And even then, that simple soul will not be alone for there will always be a guardian protecting that precious light from the darkness._

* * *

 **Vale**

The streets of Vale were quiet and dark as several men, all dressed in black and red, marched through them. Any bystander with their wits about them recognized the threat they seemingly possessed, and were quick to retreat. All of them wore black suits with traces of red, namely their shirts or the red sunglasses they wore over their eyes. Following them were tall armored green robots with small arm shields on their right arms, a rather terrifying design in their appearance, and a single glowing purple eye. The one leading the group, however, was dressed differently than them. He bore slanted, dark green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and black eyeliner. He was dressed in a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf, complete with black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. In his hand was a black cane with red highlights.

Their destination was a simple shop, which was not far from them, at it was directly across the street: Dust till Dawn. They ignored the bystanders yelps and cries as they flee from the group, and entered the store.

At the front desk was an old man wearing a brown apron, his gray hair slicked back, and his form being rather frail. By his side was a little white ball-like machine with a single blue eye and two small claw-like arms. When the man saw the group of men and machines, his body became tense, especially as the orange-haired man waltzed up to the front desk. He took a swift drag of the cigarette present in his mouth, before pulling it away, and gave the old man a leveled stare.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" The orange-haired man questioned after flicking his cigar, one of his henchmen aiming a gun at the shopkeeper while one of the cycloptic robots held the ball-like machine down under its foot.

The old man raises his hands. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" He quickly responded in distress.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Carrot Top reassured the shop owner then turned to his henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

One of the black-suited men opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the humans of the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls. The robots all stood guard, holding either axes or machine guns.

Another of the henchmen places an opened case in front of the shopkeeper. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut." He demanded to which the old man quickly began filling the case with the desired Dust.

One of the men approached a tube but stopped when he heard the sound of music and turned to see a girl with a red hood standing at a magazine rack with her back to him.

He unsheathes a red curved sword and points it at her back. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He received no response from the girl, she seemed to be ignoring him. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and turns her around, dropping to hood to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose, who is wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

Doing so, the red cloaked girl looked at the older man. "Yes?" She asked, curious as to what this guy wanted.

The man in black looked at her in irritation. "I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you… robbing me?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Yes!" The henchman yelled while his guardian, Zaku II, came over and pointed its machine gun at her.

"Oh…" The girl trailed on. "Big bro!"

A figure clad in a red cloak with the hood up appeared behind Ruby in a swirl of red rose petals. "You called?" The figure asked in a velvet male voice.

"What the?!" The henchman shouted.

"Big bro, these bad guys want to mug little ol' me." Ruby cried to the cloaked figure with puppy eyes. "Beat up those lame looking robots please while I hurt this one."

A pair of hidden red eyes flashed beneath the hood as the figure pops his neck. "As you wish."

"Stop them!" The henchman shouted and the Zaku II aims its machine gun to fire.

Before the green robot could react, a crimson-black fist struck the cycloptic Mobile Suit in the face then a dark red foot strikes it in the chest, denting its chassis and sending it crashing into a wall while Ruby kicks the henchman in the chest as well, sending him flying back.

Roman saw the two fly and gestured for another henchman and Zaku II to go.

"Freeze!" The henchman shouted as he pulled a gun and aimed at the girl while the Zaku II aimed its machine gun at the cloaked figure.

In the span of a second, Ruby and her partner in crime bodysurf both the henchman and the Zaku II out through a window then roll back to their feet as Roman and his goons look out the shop to see the two.

Ruby stands up with her weapon, Crescent Rose, a sniper rifle-scythe combination then twirls it around, embedding the blade in the concrete. Her companion grasps his cloak and cascades it, revealing himself to be Reaper Gundam, his weapon, Blood Soul, a high-frequency transformable combat system currently in scythe form, was perched on his shoulder. Ruby turns off her headphones soon after.

"Okay… get her." Roman said before his remaining henchmen and their robotic compatriots exit the building to charge at the young girl and her Gundam guardian.

With Ruby, she spins around on her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

With Reaper, the Gundam twirls his weapon as a rotating shield when the Zaku IIs fired their machine guns at him. Hearing a click from their guns, he transforms his weapon into a giant three-bladed shuriken then throws it, the angle cutting the barrels off the machine guns. Once his weapon returned, he transformed it back into a scythe and used it to bisect a Zaku II then spun on his heel to slam the blade straight into the chest of another. Using the momentum of the body, the Gundam spins on the staff to quite literally kick another Zaku's head clean off. The last Zaku ran at him with its Heat Axe only to meet the blade of the mecha-shifted Blood Soul's sword form stabbing its chest, the monoeye deactivating before it went limp.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman muttered to the unconscious henchmen before stepping forward and taking the cigar out of his mouth saying, "Well, Reds, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Roman drops the cigar and snuffs it out with the bottom of his cane before he pointed the top at the two and it pops open to reveal the cane to be a gun as he said, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman fires a large blast at the two but they dodge and it explodes on the ground where they once stood.

Ruby lands on the ground with Reaper coming to her side as they look around for the criminal then notice him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

The young girl glances at the old man, who held his Ball in his arms. "You okay if we go after him?"

Giving the two a quick nod of his head, the old man watched as the girl and her guardian leap up to the building's roof where they see Roman running.

"Hey!" Ruby called out, narrowing her eyes.

The bowler hat wearing man stopped at the edge of the roof. "Persistent…" He growled under his breath.

Both red-themed warriors ready themselves for battle, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. The orange-haired man turned around, smirking at the would-be heroes. "End of the line, Reds!" He shouts, holding a red Dust gem then tosses it at Ruby's feet then fires at it with his cane to which Reaper quickly used his own body to shield the girl, resulting in a large explosion.

"Woohoohoohoo!" Roman cheered only to stop and took a confused look at what he saw seemed to look like a magic circle in front of not just the girl and Gundam but an older woman.

Reaper and Ruby look at the blonde woman dressed like a witch in complete awe. Her hard green eyes focused on the aircraft while holding what seemed to be a riding crop.

The woman adjusted her glasses before she swung her riding crop, sending purple beams of light which struck the aircraft in multiple locations and causing it to lurch from side to side.

"We've got a Huntress!" Roman shouted to someone in the cockpit who climbed out of the pilot seat, only for Roman to take their place.

The woman glows purple for a brief second then sends another blast into the sky which resulted in a large stormcloud over the hovercraft.

"The hell...?" Roman muttered in confusion when he noticed the dark clouds.

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The figure, revealing themselves to be a woman, reaches the back as her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the blonde. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby along with her guardian finally react with the girl reverting her scythe into its sniper rifle form, firing at the fiery woman, who blocked the shots with her hand. The red-themed Gundam ignites its boosters and flies at the woman, Blood Soul raised to take her life only for a pair of glowing amber eyes to appear behind the woman and a fiery kick sends Reaper back onto the roof.

Rolling to a crouch, Reaper made eye contact with the glowing amber eyes and a sense of remembrance flowed through his being. He knew who those eyes belonged to but his memory loss of his past life kept him from remembering.

As they made eye contact, the aircraft closes its hatch and flies off.

Situating Blood Soul back into a collapsible form, Reaper continues to stare off into space. Ruby on the other hand looks at the blonde woman. "You're a Huntress!" Her face turned pleading and awe-stricken. "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

 **Later - Interrogation Room**

"I hope you understand your actions tonight young lady will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger." The woman lectured as she walked around a shamed Ruby and a bored looking Reaper.

"They started it!" The young girl tried to argue.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back," The woman stops in front of the table while Ruby smiles before she glares at the young girl. "And a slap on the wrist." Then she brings down her riding crop close to her hand, scaring the young girl.

Reaper merely crossed his arms and gave the blonde woman a bored look.

"But there is someone here who would like to speak with you." She said before walking to the side to reveal a man with grey hair and wearing an outfit that consists of green, black, and bits of gold. In his hands, he held a coffee mug and a plate of cookies that were most likely chocolate chip.

"Ruby Rose…" The man began before he leans in front of the girl's face a bit too close. "You... have silver eyes."

Seemingly creeped out by the action, Ruby leaned away, unsure of how to speak at the moment. Reaper on the other hand, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get so close to my charge's personal space." He warned the man.

"Ah, pardon me, I seem to have gotten lost for a moment there." The grey-haired man's attention turned to the Gundam. "So… the Red Death, reborn as the guardian to a little girl."

"You've heard of me? I'm surprised. I thought all humans would've forgotten my past life in this day and age." Reaper responded, amused.

"Oh, most have." The man answered before he gestured to the woman, who was holding a Scroll which showed Ruby fighting and said, "Now where did you learn to do this?"

Ruby looks at the footage. "S-Signal Academy." She stuttered.

"They taught you how to use one of the most deadliest weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

Reaper added his two cents in. "Plus, I helped." Raising his hand a bit.

"I see." The man said before he sets down a plate of cookies in front of her.

Ruby tentatively grabs a cookie, cautiously looking at the man then ate it. Once she swallowed it, she began gorging herself on the treats in front of her.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that calibur. A dusty old crow." The man said as he looked off to the side like he was remembering someone.

The young girl tried to say something with her mouthful, much to the slight disgust and confusion of the two adults until Reaper flicked her forehead. "Swallow your food before you speak, Ruby."

Ruby blushes in embarrassment before she swallows, "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he and Reaper took me under their wing. Now I'm all." She starts making karate poses and noises.

The red Gundam next to her facepalmed, shaking his head. "Why me…?" He muttered to himself.

"So I've noticed." The man said with an amused smile before he sets the coffee mug he leaned onto the table. "And what is an adorable girl like you in a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well…" Ruby looked at the man. "I want to be a Huntress." She replied seriously.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man questioned.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Soon her reasoning started going faster and faster. "You see, my sister's starting there this year along with her partner, Sonsaku, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She looked at the two adults with an anxious smile.

"Uh, Ruby, you're speaking a bit too fast." Reaper pointed out.

Ruby blushes again while the woman gave her an emotionless expression while the man smiled and asked. "Do you know who I am?"

Before the girl could speak, the Gundam intercepted. "Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Hello." The man said to both the Gundam and the girl, who was playfully glaring at said Gundam.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby nodded at the man with a smile while Reaper merely hummed in acknowledgement.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked as his face gained a serious look.

Ruby leaned on the table. "More than anything."

Ozpin glances at his female cohort, who merely huffed in disapproval. "Well okay." He said, looking back at Ruby.

The girl's expression turned to one of pure joy while Reaper still had his arms crossed.

"And I take it you'll be joining her?" Ozpin asked the Gundam, though he already could guess the answer.

"Of course, where she goes, I go." Reaper stated.

"Okay." Ozpin said with a smile.

* * *

 **Timeskip - The Next Day**

Ruby finds herself wrapped up in the arms of her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" The blonde squeals in happiness.

Reaper and Sonsaku snicker at the sight.

"Please stop…" Ruby gasped as she was having trouble breathing.

Yang released her younger half-sister. "But I'm so proud of you!" She bounced in excitement.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby said, looking at her sister.

Sonsaku looked at his fellow Gundam. "Was it nothing?" He asked.

"We fought a bunch of criminals and their guardian Mobile Suits. Members of the Mono-Eyed clan." Reaper replied.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The buxom blonde stated enthusiastically.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said.

"What kind were they? GINNs?" Sonsaku asked Reaper, ignoring what was happening.

"Zakus." The masked Gundam corrected.

"Hm… Zaku IIs, or Zaku Warriors?" Sonsaku asked knowing the different variant of Zakus.

"IIs and they weren't special at all." Reaper answered.

"Nothing is ever special with the IIs." Sonsaku agreed with a nod before looking at the two sisters.

Yang seemed a bit perplexed at Ruby's attitude. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" She questioned.

"Of course I'm excited it's just. I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said with a sad look.

The blonde girl wraps a comforting arm around Ruby's shoulder. "But you are special."

The two girls and their Gundam guardians turn their attention towards a news report showing on _VNN_.

"The robbery was carried out by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Now back to you Lisa." A male voice from a hologram said with the hologram showing a mugshot of Roman.

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, a pretty young woman with white hair and yellow eyes, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The news feed is cut off then a holographic image of the blonde woman that Ruby and Reaper met from last night appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The woman said to all watching.

Yang leans near her little sister's ear. "Who's that?" She asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Glynda introduced herself, answering Yang's question.

"Oh." The blonde responded.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of attending our prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for just such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before her hologram vanished.

Ruby among several other students and their guardians cried out in surprise. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" She looks out the viewport of the airship that flew over all of Vale. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said as she wrapped an arm around her sister.

Sonsaku and Reaper come up behind the two girls. "It will be a long four years I suppose." The orange-eyed Gundam remarked.

Suddenly they hear groaning and looked to see a blonde haired young man covering his mouth sounding like he was going to puke before he stumbled past them.

Following him was a Gundam themed after a knight and a unicorn, who shook its head at the sight.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang commented, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

Both Gundams nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as the airship crossed over a large body of water.

"Ugh, I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Yang commented.

The red-cloaked girl looks down then cringes in disgust. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang cried out.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby runs away from her sister, who follows after her.

Reaper facepalms then glances at Sonsaku. "Somethings never change."

"You can say that again." Sonsaku commented.

Both Gundams sighed while the two sisters messed around like a duo of little kids.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter, look forward to the next one.**

 **First off, a message to all those who supported me when my family and I was going through a tough time after my grandmother's death. Thank you, each and every one of you guys. You've been considerate and patient with me so as a thank you, I've uploaded this chapter and next will be Stardust Angels Reborn. Sorry that this is quite short though, I wanted to make it longer but with what happened a few days ago, you all understand, right?**

 **Also, if you've got any Mobile Suit guardians for Teams CRDL, SSSN, CFVY, Emerald, Mercury, Adam, Neo, and Roman then I'd very much appreciate it.**

 **Please review and comment of this chapter but no flames or rude criticisms unless you wanna have your soul removed.**

 **If you ignore this warning then you're just a waste of bloody time just like Doom Marine 54 and the other haters.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. The Shining Beacon

**Greetings, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the second chapter of Gundam Guardians. Now let's just skip all the bullcrap and start getting things done.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, RWBY or Gundam. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **RWBY's Gundam Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

After the airship landed on a landing strip, the new students and their guardians began to disembark from the vessel. However, a certain blonde boy quickly ran to a trashcan to empty out his breakfast while his Gundam partner shook its head at the boy's motion sickness.

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students with their guardians, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school. Reaper and Sonsaku trailed behind the two girls with the red-themed Gundam bringing the hood of his cloak closer over his head.

Both sisters took in the entirety of the school. "Wow…" They breath out.

If Sonsaku had pupils, they'd be rolling right now. "Like little kids…" He muttered.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang stated with a grin.

Suddenly Ruby catches sight of a kid walking past with his weapon and suddenly Ruby becomes chibi with stars in her eyes.

"Oh, oh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff!" Soon a girl walks up and Ruby focuses on her weapon, "And she's got a fire sword!"

Rolling her eyes, Yang grabs the back of Ruby's hood and pulls her back.

"Ow, ow!" Ruby complained.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" The buxom blonde pointed out.

Reaper looked at Sonsaku. "What does that make us then?"

The yellow-orange Gundam shrugged. "I don't know."

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool." Ruby said.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questioned.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people… but better." Ruby said after bringing out her weapon.

"That just means you prefer your weapon as an imaginary friend over real people." Reaper snickered.

"So sad…" Sonsaku said shaking his head in amusement.

"Where did I go wrong in raising my poor sweet little Rose?" The masked Gundam questions in mock regret, a dramatic hand on his forehead.

"Maybe it's teaching her with Qrow." Sonsaku suggested.

Sighing, Reaper shook his head. "How that drunk became her teacher, I will never know."

"Oh guys!" Ruby pouted.

Both Gundams looked at the red-cloaked girl only to stop. "Okay, we just realized that we tried to stick our tongues out but we don't have any."

"One of the cons of being a Gundam." Sonsaku muttered.

"Ruby, come on." Yang said as she playfully pulled her sister's hood over her head, "Why don't you go try to make some friends of your own, other than Reaper?"

"Hey!" Reaper exclaimed.

Taking off her hood, Ruby looked at her older sister in confusion. "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well, actually my friends are here now, catch up with you later bye!" Yang said as her friends came and she soon zoomed off spinning Ruby around.

"Ah, Yang, wait for me!" Sonsaku exclaimed following after his charge.

"Wait! Where are you going?! Aren't we supposed to be going to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?! I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said with swirls in her eyes.

Reaper sighed. "Monty, why do things like this seem to happen."

Soon Ruby fell over and onto a pile of cases.

"What are you doing?!" A female voice shouted.

"Weiss, please calm down, I'm sure it was an accident." A youthful male voice tried to speak.

Ruby and Reaper looked at the source only to see a girl in an outfit of white with a Gundam that possessed wings like an angel.

"Who the fuck are you?" Reaper questioned.

"Isn't it polite to give your name before asking?" The winged Gundam said.

The crimson Gundam scoffed. "Not if I don't know who the hell they are since some little brat decided to yell at my charge."

"She's your charge?" The winged Gundam asked curiously.

"Yeah, chicken wings, you didn't notice?" Reaper sarcastically asked.

"I assumed she was a regular student." Angel answered.

"Sorry." Ruby said to Weiss.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The white-haired girl shouted.

"Uh…" Ruby muttered holding a case.

Weiss grabbed the case out of the young girl's hands. "Give me that!" She opens the case to reveal several jars of Dust. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"There she goes again." Angel muttered.

"Does she do this often?" Reaper asked.

"Only when Dust is involved." Angel muttered as he pinched where the bridge of his nose was if he was human.

Ruby looked at the white-themed girl in confusion. "Uh…"

"What are you? Brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss said while shaking the vial in front of the girl with a small cloud forming.

"Uh oh." Angel muttered as he felt concern.

"What?" Reaper questioned.

"If she keeps doing that then she'll cause your charge to sneeze and make an explosion with all the dust in the air." Angel answered.

Before the masked Gundam could warn Ruby, she sneezed. The result caused an explosion mixed with various elements.

"See what I mean." Angel muttered.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby fiddled with her fingers in shame. "I'm really, really sorry!" She replied apologetic and embarrassed.

"Uh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?" Weiss said.

"Hey!" Reaper interjected, reaching for Blood Soul.

"Reaper wait!" Ruby shouted stopping Reaper from drawing his weapon.

"Why, you spoiled little brat, I oughta gut you and snap your neck with your own innards!" The masked Gundam ranted.

"Try it and I'll reduce you to tiny chunks." Angel said as his wings flexed, revealing blades in each mechanical feather.

"Uh, Reaper…" Ruby muttered.

"What, Ruby." The red-themed mech growled, glaring at Angel.

"I don't think it's a good idea to start fights before school even started." Ruby said.

Reaper pointed at the winged Gundam. "This isn't over, chicken wings."

"Though I think not… Grim reject." Angel said.

Reaper growled, taking a step ready to knock out the white-blue Gundam's motherboard only to feel the tip a beam saber's hilt against his chest plate.

The masked Gundam looked down at the weapon. "Scrap."

"So any other moves?" Angel asked.

"Damn you!" Reaper hissed.

"That's enough, Angel." Weiss ordered.

"As you wish." The winged Gundam responded as he pulled back and place his beam saber in a hidden compartment within his shoulder.

After calming down her guardian, Ruby looked at the girl in annoyance. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." Another voice corrected, getting the four's attention to reveal a beautiful girl with long black hair, yellow eyes, and flawless skin. Her outfit consisted of both black and white with the most charming feature on her being the black bow on her head. Behind her was an all black Gundam with a much more frightening design. The mech held a bottle filled with Dust in its clawed hands. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss had a smug look on her face. "Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black-haired girl said with a blank face while on the inside she was smirking.

The heiress grew angry. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up at the demon-looking Gundam's face and swipes the jar out of its hands then leaves with Angel following her as Weiss's helpers picked up her luggage.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby shouted to their retreating figures.

Reaper gave his charge an incredulous look. "Are you serious, Rubes?" He muttered.

"Uh...?" Ruby muttered, unsure what to say.

The crimson Gundam shook his head then noticed the other two were leaving. "Making friends is going to be quite difficult for you."

Ruby falls onto the ground, laying on her back saying, "Welcome to Beacon."

Feeling bad about his charge, Reaper rubs the back of his mechanical head. "Ruby, maybe we should go."

Before the girl could protest, a hand outstretched to her revealing it to be the boy that vomited on the airship. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

"Ruby." Ruby said as she accepted the hand and was helped up then she snickers, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune deflated while his guardian came up behind him. "I swear, Jaune. One of these days we need to help you with your motion sickness."

"Yeah, because of you, I had puke on my boots." Reaper stated with crossed arms.

"You don't wear boots." Ruby stated with a deadpanned expression.

"My feet are my boots!" The Gundam retorted in comical annoyance.

"Look more like armored shoes to me." Ruby said.

Reaper stomped his foot. "Same thing!"

* * *

 **Later On - Further in Beacon's Walls**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune argued as he, Ruby, and their Gundams follow behind them.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized while laughing.

Reaper glanced at the newly acquainted Arc Knight. "So, you're a Knight Gundam?"

"I am." Arc Knight responded.

"Interesting, it has been a long time since I last saw one of you." The Red Death remarked.

"Oh?" Arc Knight asked, intrigued.

Jaune looked at Ruby irritated at the name, not even listening to the two Gundams' conversation. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby complained.

The blonde boy smirked. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He said with pride.

"Not this again…" Arc Night muttered, facepalming.

Ruby and Reaper gave the boy a skeptic look (Well, Ruby did since the Gundam's face was covered by a mask), "Do they?" They both questioned.

"They will! Well, I-I hope so. I think my mom always said… Never mind." Jaune said while Arc Knight just shook his head.

Ruby giggled while a short, awkward silence fell between them. "So… I got this thing." She unfolds Crescent Rose, presenting it to Jaune and his guardian.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, caught off guard.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" The girl added in with a big grin.

"Uh, what?" Jaune said dumbfounded.

Cocking the weapon, Ruby and Reaper spoke at the same time. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said.

Reaper chuckled. "Well, it's nothing next to my Blood Soul."

"What?" Jaune asked.

Presenting his weapon in its scythe more, the masked mech twirls it in his fingers before it morphs into a longsword then a great axe. "My weapon is more unique. It constantly changes forms by my own will alone."

"Oh, well that's cool too." Jaune said.

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked.

Realizing that the younger girl was talking to him, the blonde unsheathes a longsword. "Oh! I, uh… I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby awed, looking at the sword.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune brings up his sheath as it extends into a kite shield with two yellow crescent arcs on the front.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touched the shield.

Once it was touched, it pops off Jaune's arm, who fumbles in catching it. After retrieving it, he places it back on his belt as a sheath. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away…"

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said dejectedly.

"So what's the story with your charge?" Arc Knight asked.

Reaper shrugged. "It's a long one."

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked after Ruby said she made the weapon.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" The red-cloaked girl questioned with a cute tilt of her head.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather use it to fight in the war." Jaune answered.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughed. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics." Jaune said as he sheathed his sword.

The two humans move on. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby questioned.

"Eh, why not. Mom always said, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune answered.

"Hm. Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I was following you. You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Is that uh… is that a 'no'?" Jaune asked.

"That's a 'no'." Ruby said with a bit of laughter.

"We can go to the auditorium over there." Arc Knight said as he and Reaper pointed to the large building as kids walked in.

"Then let's get going then." Reaper stated, already heading inside.

They all walk towards the auditorium and once inside they were met with a large open room filled with many students and mobile suits.

"Ruby, Reaper, over here! We saved you a spot!" Yang shouted while waving to them.

Ruby turned to Jaune. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" She and Reaper leave the blonde boy by himself as they stroll on over to Yang and Sonsaku.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out but she was already gone which caused him to sigh. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He walked off, Arc Knight trailing behind. The two failed to notice however of the redheaded girl in Greek armor looking at the blonde with interest, her guardian, a Spartan-themed Gundam looked upon the two as well.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby.

The black with red dyed haired girl glared at the blonde. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" She sarcastically questioned.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked.

Ruby decided to explain herself. "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" She thought about it, trying to remember.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang questioned playfully.

"Did that really happen?" Sonsaku asked Reaper quietly.

The masked Gundam nodded in reply.

"YOU!" A familiar voice shouted.

Ruby jumped into her older sister's arms. "Oh, God, it's happening again!" She cries out in despair.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss growled.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded…" Yang muttered in surprise.

Angel appeared behind his charge, igniting Reaper's anger towards the winged Gundam. "Apologies but it was Lady Schnee's fault for the explosion anyways."

"Tch!" Reaper just turned his head, not looking Angel in the eye.

Ruby climbed down onto her feet. "It was an accident. It was an accident!" Before she could convince Weiss, a pamphlet was right in her field of vision. "What's this?"

"Not again…" Angel muttered.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." For every word that Weiss spoke, it sounded like her voice grew higher in pitch. All of this seemed to pass through Ruby's brain.

"Uh…" Ruby trailed.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely…" Ruby said unsure.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss stated, handing the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Look, uh,it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggested.

Putting the pamphlet away, Ruby nodded. "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She holds out her hand to the heiress, clearing her throat. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss said sarcastically while gesturing to Jaune, who looked back.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby said with a big smile, oblivious to the sarcasm.

Weiss gave her dead silence while glaring at the girl. "No."

"What is her problem?" Reaper asked before they hear someone clear their throats and they all look to see Ozpin on the stage.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Students started to whisper from Ozpin's announcement. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said after Ozpin walked off.

While students and their guardians began to leave, Yang looked at the spot that Ozpin once stood at. "He seemed kind of... off." She remarked.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added in.

Jaune seemingly comes out of nowhere next to Weiss with a charming grin on his face. "I'm a natural blond, you know!" He stated while Arc Knight shook his head in disappointment.

The heiress facepalmed in exasperation with Angel glaring at the boy.

* * *

 **Ballroom - Night**

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she fell onto her sleeping bag next to Ruby. The sisters and their guardians had gathered inside the ballroom, dressed in their pajamas as other students set up their sleeping spots while their Mobile Suit partners entered Sleep Mode.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby stated, not looking up from her writing.

"I know I do." Yang purred as she saw all the young men only to grimace when Jaune walked into view… wearing a full-body pajamas with bunny booties.

"Okay, that is disturbing." Reaper muttered.

Yang focused back on what Ruby was writing. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." The younger girl answered.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Yang teased only to be met with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby argued then looked away with a distant look.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said trying to cheer her up.

Ruby turns around with her arms folded behind her head, looking at the ceiling. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said only for another pillow to slam into her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The sisters along with their Gundam partners notice a candle being lit nearby. The source coming from the same black-haired girl, now in a black yukata, Ruby and Reaper had met before with the black Gundam laying against the wall next to the girl.

"That girl..." Ruby muttered.

The blonde glanced at her little sister. "You know her?"

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby answered.

Yang grinned. "Well, now's your chance!" She grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her towards the bow-wearing girl.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby cried out.

Sonsaku sighed. "Honestly, Yang, can't you act mature just once?" The fighter-type Gundam got up from his spot and followed after them, Reaper reluctantly treading after.

The female enigma looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to the girl's spot before letting go. The black Gundam looked up at the two Gundam-types behind the girls.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang introduced in a sing-song tone.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?" The cat-eyed girl asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" The little reaper smiled embarrassed. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

If Reaper had eyes, they'd be rolling right now. "Great comeback, Rubes…" He muttered.

"Okay." Blake said, still focused on her book.

Yang looked at her sister. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whispered back.

The two sisters smiled awkwardly at the black-haired girl while Reaper and Sonsaku stared at the black Gundam.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked.

Sighing at being distracted, the girl glances at the two with a bored look. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow." Yang said.

Blake's expression didn't show it but she was irritated. "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" The buxom blonde complimented.

"Right…" The bow-wearing girl responded, seemingly ignoring them.

The entire situation was becoming more and more awkward.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked while Ruby laughed uncomfortably.

The black Gundam, having been silent the entire conversation, decided to intervene. "You're both being a nuisance. Go away."

"What did you just say?!" Reaper growled.

The black Gundam stood up, his clawed hands ready to gut an unfortunate soul until Blake's hand grasped his leg. "Lucifer, don't!" She ordered evenly.

Reluctantly, the dark mech stopped. "Very well." He sat back down on his flank.

"And - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" She looks up to still see the four in front of her over her book. "That I will continue to read." Blake said but the group keeps on standing. "As soon as you leave!"

Yang gave Ruby a dead stare. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

The question seemed to surprise Blake. "Huh?"

"You're book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

Blake wasn't sure how to answer the younger girl, she was never one to hold a conversation. "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, girl, or you might just get it cut out." Lucifer warned the blonde.

"Try it." Sonsaku growled.

"Lucifer…" Blake whispered, getting the black mech's attention. "Please…"

Nodding, Lucifer merely folded his arms and deactivated, entering his Sleep Mode.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby said.

Blake laughed a little bit at Ruby's reason. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby stated enthusiastically.

Blake smiled at the girl. "That's... very ambitious for a child." Then she frowned. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby said with a smile.

Yang appeared behind Ruby. "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" She hugs her into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby complained before suddenly she punched Yang in the face then they entered what could be called a fighting dust cloud with random limbs popping out in different locations and what might be considered a cat meowing.

"Ruby! Yang! Cut it out!" Sonsaku tried to tell the girls only to be dragged into the dust cloud.

"Scrap!" Reaper shouted as he too was soon dragged into the dust cloud.

Blake and Lucifer sweatdropped at the sight. "This is rather… awkward." The black Gundam remarked.

Blake nods her head in agreement, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

The girl was interrupted by a familiar obnoxious voice. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" The voice belonged to Weiss, who was dressed in a light blue nightdress with her hair let down. Angel follows behind his charge holding a comb and a hairbrush in both hands. Ruby and Yang stop fighting while Sonsaku and Reaper laid on the floor with swirls for eyes.

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted at once.

Ruby quickly intervened. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" She reminded quietly.

"Oh, so now you're on my side!" Weiss shouted.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorted.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang demanded.

Weiss stomped her foot in frustration. "She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake sighed, figuring she wouldn't be able to get any reading done tonight, she picks up the candle blew out the flame as the entire ballroom became silent.

The remaining Mobile Suit guardians still active engaged their night vision. Angel leading Weiss back to her sleeping area so that he could continue grooming the heiress's hair. Reaper and Sonsaku led the sisters back to their sleeping bags with Sonsaku carefully brushing Yang's hair while Reaper told a small tale to Ruby to help her sleep. Blake strolled back to a sleeping mat near Lucifer and shuffled underneath the blanket to rest.

Once all the students were asleep, the remaining Mobile Suits entered Sleep Mode, awaiting for the coming initiation.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the second chapter, look forward to the next one.**

 **I'd also like to announce that Spiceracksargent001 has sent me the first few Guardians for Roman Torchwick, Cardin Winchester, and Team CFVY. There are still plenty left so if you have a Guardian idea then please message me.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude comments unless you want to end up like Doom Marine 54.**

 **If you ignore this warning… Well, I warned you.**

 **Thank you to all my loyal supporters and fellow writers, who continue to inspire me to keep my passion alive.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

Name: Phantom Gundam

Master: Roman Torchwick

Base: Astray Gundam Gold Frame Amatsu

Appearance, Resembles the Gold Frame Amatsu's Incomplete Form, but bears a white-on-black color scheme with green eye sensors

Weapons:

Blue Moon - A single-edged high-frequency long sword that resembles a hiking stick when sheathed. A trigger mechanism on the sheath can be used for quick-draws. Like the name implies, both the sheath and blade of Blue Moon are a silvery blue color.

Rocket Anchors - Concealed in the wrists of Phantom Gundam are a pair of Rocket Anchors, which can be used to snare enemies, steal their weapons, or act as grappling hooks.

Functions:

Stealth - Phantom Gundam, like its base, is equipped with a Mirage Colloid Stealth System, allowing it to vanish from both sight and sensor.

Universal Hand Plugs - Allows Phantom Gundam to use a stolen weapon to the same effectiveness as the original owner, though this only works on hand-held weapons. A 15-second formatting period must be undertaken before the stolen weapon can be used, however, which can be interrupted by reclaiming the weapon.

Background - A rogue among Gundams, Phantom Gundam, also known as the Ivory Shadow, is a heartless crook whose past mast masters were, like Roman, infamous criminals. Selfish and greedy, Phantom Gundam will backstab anyone his master orders him to in order to get what they desire. During the war against the Grim, Phantom and his masters were continually hunted down and executed for intentionally sabotaging humanity's war efforts.

* * *

Name: Paladin Cardinal

Master: Cardin Winchester

Base: Tallgeese II

Appearance: Resembles the Tallgeese II with a black cross emblazoned on the right side of its torso and its shield. Has gold where the original Tallgeese II had blue. Lacks the boosters of the original and has extra armor on its shoulders, forearms, and lower legs, resembling pauldrons, vambraces, and greaves.

Dislikes: All Gundam Guardians outside of Team CRDL's own (Arc Knight Gundam in particular)

Weapons:

Tower Shield - A large and heavy shield equipped to Paladin Cardinal's left arm. This tower shield is made from multiple layers of Gundam-grade armor, making it incredibly sturdy.

Black Cross - An onyx, broadsword-type HF blade with a hand guard that makes the entire weapon resemble, well, a black cross.

Background - A paladin from the Order of the Tallgeese, the Gundams' most well-known rival clan. Being denied the title of Gundams had sparked a grudge the Order has fostered since it happened, and Cardinal was among the first to lash out against the Gundams during the war against the Grimm, only to be stopped by Arc Knight Gundam. Given the Order's warrior culture, Cardinal considered Arc Knight Gundam's sparing him after their fight to be the worst of insults, and now harbors a deep, bitter resentment for the Gundam Guardian of the Arc family.

* * *

Name: Sakura Gundam

Master: Coco Adel

Base: Heavyarms Gundam Kai (EW ver.), Gundam Nadleeh

Appearance: Resembles a more feminine Heavyarms Custom with elements of Gundam Nadleeh incorporated into the design. Bears a mostly white color scheme with mocha secondary and black highlights. Wears armor-like ceramic tri-weave clothes in a similar color and style to her master's combat gear (provided by Coco).

Weapon:

Scarlet Devil - A hybrid weapon system consisting of two overlapping mini-gun systems with a single-tube Auto-Seeker missile launcher in the middle. For some reason, it also incorporates speakers that play the finale of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture while the weapon is firing. Turns into a stylish duffle bag when not in use. Despite the name, Scarlet Devil is mocha and black in color instead of red.

Backstory: Also know as the Hailfire Amazon, Sakura Gundam is known for being friendly, peppy, and becoming dangerously trigger-happy whenever there is a Grimm in the area that has not yet been reduced to a bullet-ridden corpse. During the war against the Grimm, Sakura Gundam could always be seen somewhere on the front lines introducing Grimm to bullet hell. Despite being primarily known as a trigger-happy heavy weapons gal, Sakura Gundam also possesses an appreciation for aesthetics, something that eventually led to her being summoned as the Guardian of Team CFVY's leader and resident fashionista: Coco Adel.

* * *

Name: Stryder Gundam

Master: Fox Alistair

Base: Gundam Spiegel

Appearance: Resembles a Gundam Spiegel that has had some of its armor removed, particularly around the joints for increased agility, with a color scheme made of various shades of orange. Wears armor-like ceramic tri-weave clothes in a similar color and style to his master's combat gear (provided by Coco).  
Weapon:

Vision and Cypher - Two bladed, tonfa-like weapons that use Plasma Blade technology to envelop themselves in a plasma aura to either superheat their blade or greatly extend the reach of their swings.

Functions:

Stealth - Though rarely used, Stryder Gundam is equipped with a Mirage Colloid Stealth System, allowing him to blend into the shadows for surprise attacks.

Backstory: Stryder Gundam is a Gundam of the Shadows: a type of Gundam built more for infiltration than direct combat. During the war against the Grimm, Stryder Gundam launched an attack against a pack of Grimm that was often used as the signal for human forces to begin their counter-offensive in a scenario where he was present. With the capabilities of his Heat Tonfas/Plasma Blades, Vision and Cypher, Stryder Gundam was regarded as the deadliest of the Gundams of the Shadows, slipping into enemy lines undetected and carving through Grimm even when his blades struck their bone armor. True to the nature of Gundams of the Shadows, Stryder Gundam doesn't talk much, and when he does, it's usually to compliment his opponent if they'd proven themselves to be a worthy adversary.

* * *

Name: Starlight Gundam

Master: Velvet Scarlatina

Base: Gundam Portent

Appearance: Resembles a more simplistic G-Portent (colored brass where the original has green) with only two of the wing-like protrusions, which are moved to her head in the same fashion as bunny ears. Wears armor-like ceramic tri-weave clothes of a similar color and style to her master's combat gear (provided by Coco).

Weapon:

Star Shower - A transformable weapon that can change between a high-frequency long sword and a chaingun with a 100-round box magazine.

Equipment:

Karols - small repair bots that allow Starlight Gundam to repair herself and other Gundam Guardians.

Copy Camera - A Gun Camera type device that functions similar to Velvet's camera, allowing her to make a wire-frame copy of another Gundam's weapon after taking a picture of it.

Background: Gentle and caring, any Gundam to personally know Starlight has equated her to being akin to a mother or big sister. During the war against the Grim, Starlight was often seen using her Karols to help her fellow Gundams keep in fighting shape and using her weapon, Star Shower, in a supportive manner. A strong opponent of prejudice and needless violence, Starlight was drawn to Velvet's meek and gentle soul and now serves as her guardian.

* * *

Name: Masurao Gundam

Master: Yatsuhashi Daichi

Base: Shenlong Gundam (EW Version), Musha Gundam

Appearance: Resembles Gundam Shenlong EW version with its forearms and shoulder armor replaced with Musha Gundam's forearms and left shoulder. The elements of Musha Gundam are an emerald green in color. Wears armor-like ceramic tri-weave clothes in a similar color and style to his master's combat gear (provided by Coco).

Weapon:

Type-0 Zankantou - A colossal, double-edged sword bigger than Masurao Gundam, this massive blade clocks in at 7'4" and .5 metric tons, making it the largest weapon ever carried by a Mobile Suit. Its mass alone made High-Frequency and Heat Blade technology impractical to incorporate, so the weapon instead relies on its sheer size and the power of Masurao Gundam's swing to annihilate an opponent. To compensate, the weapon was constructed from a Laminate alloy, allowing it to parry thermal and energy weapons.

Backstory: Also known as the Emerald Swordsman, Masurao Gundam is widely regarded as a warrior monk with an incorruptible spirit. While his blade has been called simple by many due to its lack of any special mechanics outside its laminate construction, it has been described as being several times thicker and more powerful than a normal sword. During the war against the Grimm, Masurao Gundam was often seen working alongside Sakura Gundam to lay waste to any Grimm in their path: Sakura Gundam annihilating the Grimm at range while Masurao cut down any that got close. His spiritualistic demeanor is what drew him to Yatsuhashi, who shares something of a student-teacher relationship with his guardian Gundam.


	4. The First Step

**Greetings, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the third chapter of Gundam Guardians. Now let's just skip all the bullcrap and start getting things done.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, RWBY or Gundam. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **RWBY's Gundam Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The First Step

 _Standing on a desolated field, two armies marched against each other…_

 _One side consisting completely of Gundams and Visor-Faced Clansmen while the other side consisted of the Mono-Eyes and the rivals of the Gundams, the Order of the Tallgeese._

 _A single knight-themed Gundam covered in gleaming golden armor while riding a white mechanical horse unsheathed its sword from its scabbard then raised it in the air, releasing a battle cry followed by the rest of the Gundams and their allies._

 _A Mono-Eye clad in bulky red armor, riding upon a black mechanical steed, raised a glowing yellow sword-axe weapon in the air, igniting roars from the other army._

 _Both armies charged at each other, some flying into the air, others firing beams and machine guns, and some transforming into fighters as their mechanical boots marched to meet their opponents._

 _The armies clashed, parts flying, bodies falling, and fluids splashing on the ground..._

* * *

 **Beacon Academy - Night**

Ruby shot awake, breathing heavily as sweat rolled off her body. She had been having that strange dream since she was a child and it didn't help that she remembered seeing Reaper and Sonsaku among the forces, slaughtering countless foes with an aura of bloodshed and rage.

She could still see those glowing red eyes that belonged to her guardian, the same ones filled with an emotionless cold hunger for battle and blood.

"Are you alright?" Reaper asked as he kneeled next to her.

"Y-yeah," Ruby grinned nervously. "Just a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure?" Reaper asked.

The young girl nodded. "Yep, totally sure…" She blushed slightly and slipped back into her sleeping bag. "Could you stay by my side?"

"Sure." Reaper answered.

"Thanks, big bro…" Ruby grinned as she closed her eyes to try and sleep once more.

"Sleep well, Ruby." Reaper whispered.

Sonsaku had watched the display then looked down at Yang, who looked spread lazily about on her sleeping bag, a line of drool going down the corner of her mouth which he cleaned up with a napkin then stroked the blonde's hair.

Yang mumbled in her sleep but despite that she didn't wake.

If the Gundam had a mouth, he'd be smiling and quickly took his leave to look around outside. Once he stepped out into the night air, his orange eyes landed on a lone figure at the foot of the Academy, scarlet red eyes gleaming back at him. He recognized the one who held those eyes. Leaping down to the ground, Sonsaku stood face to face with a masked female. "Raven."

"Sonsaku." Raven said.

"What are you doing here…" The Gundam spoke lowly.

"Just checking up." Raven answered.

"On Yang?" Sonsaku questioned, narrowing his optics at the woman.

"Is it so surprising to see a mother concerned about her daughter?" Raven asked.

Sonsaku placed a mechanical hand on the woman. "You lost the right to call her your daughter when you walked out on her!" He snarled.

"So much emotion. And I thought you were only a machine." Raven stated.

The Gundam growled at her. "Even a machine can feel."

"I can see that but are those feelings truly real?" Raven asked.

Sonsaku flinched. "What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Are you certain that the feelings you have are your own or were they put there to ensure you protected Yang?" Raven asked.

A mechanical hand grasped the woman's throat as the Gundam glared dangerously at Raven. "Watch your words carefully, Raven Branwen. Speak what you will but don't you ever question my feelings for Yang. I've practically raised her ever since you left and even Ruby as well when her mother passed away yet you have the nerve to lecture me about whose feelings are real or not? You, who abandoned your own biological daughter to pursue whatever damned goal that you're seeking."

"Then how are you going to do that if you let your emotions cloud your judgement?" Raven gasped as she was having trouble breathing.

Sonsaku held the woman in his grip for a few more seconds before releasing her.

"Thank you." Raven said as she rubbed her throat.

"Get out of here." The Gundam told the red-eyed woman. "This conversation will remain secret between me and you. Yang will never know about this encounter."

"Very well." Raven said as she drew her weapon and sliced the air next to her, creating a portal.

When she walked through the portal collapses, leaving only Sonsaku.

The orange-eyed Gundam returned to the ballroom to find Yang. He found her shivering slightly as his audio receptors picked up the words 'mama' among her breathing. Sonsaku lifted the blonde girl into his arms and gently rocked her back to sleep like a father would their child.

Yang seems to calm down and slept peacefully as the Gundam continued to rock her before setting her back down.

"Sleep well, little dragon." Sonsaku whispered then deactivated to enter his Sleep Mode.

Yang just mumbled in her sleep as he deactivated.

* * *

 **Morning**

Lie Ren's eyes slowly opened to the sound of his childhood friend/sister's voice.

"Good morning sleepy bug!" Nora said with a bright smile.

Ren sat up with a sigh, looking tired as Ryusei and Valkyrie came over to the two.

"It's morning, it's morning, IT'S MORNING!" Nora said energetically.

"Nora, calm down, dear." Valkyrie reprimanded her daughter/charge.

"Don't bother. You know how she gets." Ryusei muttered.

Valkyrie sighed. "Good point."

Ren just groans as Nora began blabbering on and on about them going to Beacon together.

In the bathroom when he was brushing his teeth…

Back in the ballroom when he rolled up his sleeping bag…

In the cafeteria when he was eating his breakfast…

And now in the locker room where he was collecting his dual green bladed pistols that he named Stormflower. His adoptive father/guardian, Ryusei Gundam, had trained him in agility, acrobatics, martial arts, Aura control, and even long-mid-short range training with guns. He was incredibly thankful for that.

Ever since his and Nora's adoption, their mechanical parents did everything that normal parents would do with their children. Cooking for them, playing with them, reading them bedtime stories, basically everything a family normally does together. Valkyrie was everything a mother should be… Kind, caring, and possessed a warm heart despite the fact she was mechanical. Ryusei, as a father, had his moments where he would be funny but he was also strong, wise, and proficient as well as stern whenever they got in trouble.

"Can you imitate a Sloth?" Nora asked.

"Nora!" Ren interrupted.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked.

Retracting his pistols into his sleeves, Ren glances at his sister. "I don't think sloths make very much noise." He responded cooly.

"Which is perfect! Now no one will know we're together!" Nora cheered.

Ren rolled his eyes with a grin as he closed his locker. Ryusei and Valkyrie could only shake their heads in amusement at their children's usual antics.

"But not together, together." Nora quickly said.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Yang, and their Gundams watched the four leave, the girls looking at the two teens with puzzled looks.

"Wonder what those guys are so worked up about?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"You got me." Reaper said with a shrug.

"Oh, who cares," Yang replied behind her younger sister. "So you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep, no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff," Ruby reached into her locker and pulled out Crescent Rose folded up. "Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She cuddles her instrument of death while Reaper facepalmed.

"You are really obsessed with that thing." Reaper muttered.

Ruby stuck her tongue at the red Gundam while Yang decided to interrupt her. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you need to meet new people and work together."

"Uh, you sound like dad!" Ruby growled as she slammed her weapon back into the locker, "First of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And second, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"You only drink milk when cookies are involved." Sonsaku deadpanned. "And you're still shorter than you're supposed to be."

"Sonsaku…" Reaper trailed as he backed away from Ruby, who had her eyes covered by her hair as a dark aura began to rise.

"Oh no…" The orange-eyed Gundam sweatdropped slightly in fear at the demon starting to radiate around the red-cloaked girl.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked seeing the situation and that somehow broke Ruby out of her state.

The young girl turned her back with her arms folded, looking slightly nervous. "Um… I don't know. I-I'll just be on your team or something."

"Maybe you should be on someone else's team…" Yang said as she plays with her hair.

"My dear sister, Yang," Ruby stepped up and pointed at the brawler, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"A little help here." Yang said to both Sonsaku and Reaper.

The two Gundams shook their heads, not wanting to be on the receiving end.

"I just thought that… I don't know, it would help you break out of your shell." Yang said.

"What the?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell' that's absolutely-!" Ruby shouted until Jaune finished for her.

"Ridiculous!" The blonde boy passed her, looking at a sheet of paper while Arc Knight follows behind the boy. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would remember having to count that high." He passed by Weiss and Angel, who were engaged in a conversation with a red-haired girl with green eyes and decked out in female spartan-style armor with a Spartan-themed Gundam behind her.

"I told you to get a better look but no you were focused on someone else!" Arc Knight said to the young Arc.

"Hey, I'm a teenage boy, can you blame me!?" Jaune retorted.

"Yes!" Arc Knight shouted.

"You suck, man…" The blonde grumbled.

"You are going to be a Huntsman, you will need to work on observation and not on people all the time." Arc Knight said.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Anti-social much?" He muttered.

Weiss ignored the bickering from the blonde and his Gundam then focused back on the redhead in front of her. "So Pyrrha have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" She asked. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself. Especially when you have one of the strongest Gundams in all of Mistral." She gestured to the Spartan mech behind the redhead.

"Hmm," Pyrrha cocked her head in thought then turned back to the heiress. "I'm not quite sure. Omega and I were planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"She is correct." Omega said with a nod.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." The white-haired girl suggested.

"Well that would be wonderful." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Omega shrugs his robotic shoulders.

Angel leaned down next to the heiress's ear. "Weiss, are you sure about this?" He whispered.

"I'm sure." Weiss whispered back.

The winged Gundam sighed, knowing how his mistress acted throughout the time they were together. "Very well." He nodded.

"Great." Weiss said before she looked away and had her hands together with an evil smile as for some reason a dark cloud fades into existence, 'This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we'll be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'

"You know what else is great?" A familiar voice asked, snapping Weiss out of her plot for school domination until she noticed that it was Jaune Arc no less that spoke, leaning against Pyrrha's locker between the amazon and the heiress. He then gestured to himself with a grin. "Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet cha."

"Damn it, Jaune!" Arc Knight lightly growled as he shook his head.

Weiss folded her arms in annoyance. "You again?"

"Nice to meet you Jaune." Pyrrha said, standing to the heiress's left.

"Yeah yeah," He gently pushed the redhead aside then stood next to Weiss, showing off his biceps by flexing his arms. "So Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Arc Knight was having the temptation of slamming the blonde's head with the flat edge of his sword at the way Jaune is acting.

The heiress rested her forehead on her palm. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked unaware of Arc Knight stalking over while slowly and menacingly drawing his sword with his eyes flashing.

"Actually," Pyrrha spoke up, reminding the blonde smooth talker that she was present. "I think the teams are comprised of four students each so…" She trailed on while Omega folded his arms.

"You don't say." Jaune interrupting Pyrrha before he stood in front of her, "Well hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you'll get to play with the winning team."

Having enough, Arc Knight raised his sword and slammed the flat end of the blade on top of Jaune's head.

"OW!" Jaune shouted as he held his head in pain.

"Keep your words and your thoughts to yourself!" Arc Knight growled as he held his sword with his eyes somehow looked like they were on fire… with his sword literally on fire.

Jaune gulped in fear, slowly backing away from the Knight Gundam.

Pyrrha and Weiss stood to the side watching the scene and they were intimidated by Arc Knight at that moment.

"Now are you going to behave?" Arc Knight glared down at the blonde boy.

"Yes." Jaune said fearfully, causing Arc Knight to nod his head before extinguishing his burning sword and sheathed it.

"Good boy." The Gundam pats the blonde's head.

"Anyway, Jaune was it? Do you even know who you're talking to?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel." Jaune answered truthfully while Arc Knight facepalmed.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss stated gesturing to the redhead as Pyrrha quickly waved at the boy, "Hello again."

"Pyrrha graduated the top of her class in Sanctum." Weiss said with a smug tone.

"Never heard of it." Jaune replied bluntly.

"Ugh, she's won the Mistral regional tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss said causing Angel to facepalm and release a groan.

"The what?" Jaune questioned with raised brow, causing Arc Knight to facepalm at Jaune's ignorance and probable stupidity.

"She's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box!" Weiss shouted in annoyance.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune exclaimed in amazement after gasping in surprise, causing the Gundams to comically face fault while all thinking at once, _'That's what gets to him?!'_

Pyrrha seemed to glance off with a small embarrassed blush and a smile. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't all that good for you."

Omega nodded in confirmation. "She's right. The stuff is too unhealthy."

"That's what I keep saying." Arc Knight said with a nod.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked with her usual scowl.

Jaune hung his head in dejection. "I guess not… Sorry…"

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said, trying to cheer up the blonde while Omega nodded in agreement.

Jaune immediately brightened back up. "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss stated in irritation.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I pull some strings, find a place for you and your Gundam pal. What do you say?" Jaune asked with enthusiasm while invading the heiress's personal space.

"Too close idiot!" Arc Knight growled.

"Okay, that's too close! Pyrrha a little help?" Weiss pleaded, second later a spear shot at Jaune, catching his hood, and sending him flying into a pillar.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized.

"Don't be." Arc Knight stated.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Glynda said over the intercom.

"It's time for us to be on our way, madam." Angel told his young mistress.

"Yes it is." Weiss said as she walked away.

"It was nice meeting you, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to retrieve her weapon.

"Likewise." The blonde replied pathetically as he sat on the floor.

"You really are an idiot." Arc Knight muttered.

Jaune glared at his guardian. "Ah, shut up, buckethead…"

"Real original." Arc Knight muttered.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang asked as she, Ruby, Reaper, and Sonsaku walked over.

"You have no idea." Arc Knight deadpanned."I don't understand," Jaune groaned. "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

If the Gundams had pupils, they'd be rolling right now.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang commented.

Sonsaku nodded in agreement. "Agreed, to her, it sounded like an annoying kid's name." He strolled past the blonde boy.

"You're telling me." Arc Knight muttered.

"Anyways, we'll see you all during the initiation. All of us have been called down to a special set of coordinates that will take us to Forever Forest." Reaper remarked as he and Yang left.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby said while helping Jaune off the ground with Arc Knight lending a hand to the younger girl.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliffs**

Ruby, Yang, and Jaune along with the rest of the first-year students stand on silver tiles as they look at Professor Ozpin with his mug along with Glynda behind him with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The gray-haired headmaster explained.

Glynda approached the students. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said with a worried look.

Ozpin walked back and forth while continuing his speech. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned upon hearing this.

Ozpin continued. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby flinched at the realization before shouting. "WHAT!"

"See? I told you-!" Nora told Ren.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path… or you will die." Ozpin stated bluntly which causes Jaune to laugh nervously then gulp.

A student raised their hand. "Professor Ozpin, what about our Mobile Suits?" They asked.

"Do not fret, you will see your guardians in the initiation. They will merely be launched in a more different manner than the rest of you." The headmaster remarked.

'Well, at least we know that they'll be there for us.' Ruby thought with a small grin.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path with several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked hesitantly raising a hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone got into their own fighting stance. One by one, they were launched into the air by the platforms that turned out to actually be spring launchers.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um… a question," Jaune asks, not noticing the number of students being launched increasing, "So, this landing… strategy thing… Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin simply said.

"Oh, uh, I see… So did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked as more students were launched. Nora was launched into the sky, giggling madly as she flew through the air. Ren followed seconds after with a tired sigh. Before Yang launched, she put on a pair of aviator sunglasses and gave a wink to her baby sister before she took off into the sky. Ruby only sighed at her sister's antics before she was launched as well.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Ozpin said bluntly.

"Uh-huh… Yeah," Came Jaune's intelligent reply, "So, just what exactly is a landing strategYYYYYYY!"

Jaune was sent sailing through the air screaming while Ozpin and Glynda watched with the former having an amused smirk while the latter had a disapproving glare.

* * *

 **Mobile Suit Catapult Hangar - Under Beacon Academy**

"This should be interesting." Reaper said as he cracked his robotic knuckles.

A holoscreen opens above all of the Mobile Suits. "Greetings, my mechanical friends," A portly looking man with short grey hair, a bushy mustache, and closed eyes looked at the gathered mechs. "My name is Professor Port, I am one of the teachers here in Beacon Academy. You are all here because the headmaster deemed it necessary for all of you to test out our new catapult system operable by Mobile Suits."

The groups of mechs looked to see a line of what looked like clamps for a Mobile Suit's feet. The clamps seemed to lead down long tunnels.

"Did you test it first?" Sonsaku asked in confusion.

"You're about to find out, lad." The professor replied.

"So how do you get it working?" Reaper asked as he walked to the device.

Port laughed heartly. "My boy, you simply place your feet in the clamps and the machine does the rest."

"Like this?" Reaper asked as he placed his feet on the clamps as they latched on.

"Yep, just like that." The professor pressed a button then in a split second, the red cloaked Gundam was launched down the tunnel and out into the air towards the forest.

"Son of a bitch!" Reaper screamed as he was shot into the air.

Once the masked mech was gone, Port looked at the rest of the Mobile Suits. "Now, who is next?"

"Might as well." Valkyrie said with a shrug.

"Then step up to the catapult, my dear." Port informed the winged femme.

Valkyrie steps onto the catapult and they clamp onto her feet.

"Valkyrie, ready to soar." The female Gundam stated before she too was launched out of the catapult.

"Excellent, now, everyone else, step onto each launch pad." The professor informed the mechs.

Nodding, each Mobile Suit stepped on a catapult, the clamps locking down on their feet. Pressing a button, Port launches all of the remaining Mobile Suits out into the forest.

* * *

 **With the students**

Each student began their landing strategies. Ruby ended up firing off several shots from Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythe's blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bounce across the treetops, lowering herself down to the forest floor.

Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood as he spirals until he met his own clean landing. As he dusted himself off, he heard the cheerful laughter of Yang above him.

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bouncing across the treetops with a few graceful flips and then bounced across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off saying, "Nailed it."

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo, until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly gathered her bearings, using her javelin, Milo, in its rifle form, glancing around with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her palm, shifting it to javelin form.

She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance, and then threw it. All that was heard was the sound of an impact and Jaune's call of "Thank you…"

The redhead let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile the Mobile Suits that were launched began to descend down to the earth, having used their boosters to slow their landing.

"Stick the landing!" Reaper shouted as his feet slam into the side of a tree, forcing him to spin before crashing through a branch and finally slamming his feet into the ground, using his scythe as a brake.

Sonsaku dives toward the ground then kicks off from one tree to the other until one stood in his path. "Out of my way!" Flames erupted from his fist which he uses to punch clean through the wood after that he rolls to a crouch.

Valkyrie used her wings to glide before grabbing a branch to spin in order to flip then slammed her feet onto the branch.

Angel merely floats down to the ground with his wings spread out to full length.

Ryusei grabbed the side of a tree with a clawed hand and spun around before he reached the ground, skidding to a complete stop.

Lucifer unsheathed his katana then used the blade to impale a tree, the momentum allows him to stop as he flipped onto the hilt. Pulling out the blade, the black Gundam skids down the bark using his clawed boots and hands.

Arc Knight used his sword to cut down every tree and branch that was in his way before landing on the ground, stabbing his sword into the ground to slow himself down.

Omega materializes his shield, using it as a battering ram to smash through branches then landed on his feet.

"So now we search." Reaper said with anticipation.

With that said, the Mobile Suits that were spread out began their quest to link up with their masters and mistresses.

With a familiar silver-eyed girl, Ruby was running through the forests thinking, 'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...'

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby called out as she ran. 'Oh this is bad, this is really bad. Oh what if I can't find her or if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh what about Blake! So mysterious so calm, plus she likes books! Oh, then again I don't think I can hold a conversation with her. There's also Reaper and Sonsaku! But Sonsaku would probably go to Yang first but I can always count on Reaper to help me. I just hope he finds me as well.'

She smiled at the memory of her guardian always taking care of her. 'Alright there's Yang, Jaune, Sonsaku, Reaper, and-' Ruby's thoughts stopped as she skids to a halt to see Weiss Schnee.

Ruby was about to smile before Weiss turned around and walked away "Wait, where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss kept walking around pushing away bushes and branches only to stop to see Jaune hanging from a tree, who waved at the heiress with a nervous grin.

Weiss turns around again, walking past Ruby but not before grabbing her by her hood dragging her and saying, "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby cried as she waved her hands in the air.

"Hey wait, come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called as she walked up to the tree. "Do you have any spots left for your team?"

"Very funny." Jaune said as he crossed his arms before a small smile slid onto his face.

Pyrrha smiled in return. Meanwhile, Omega felt a sudden dread and a hinkering to kill a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy.

'For some reason I feel like I should congratulate Jaune and at the same time try to protect him.' Arc Knight thought in confusion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked as she followed after Weiss, who was several steps ahead of her.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" She was cut off when a smiling silver-eyed girl suddenly appeared in front of the heiress. "What the-?!"

"I'm not slow, see?" She pointed to herself with a thumb then placed her hands on her hips proudly. "You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looked over her shoulder to where the red hooded girl had been standing, surprise evident on her face. "When did-?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" She wraps an arm around the skeptical heiress. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool…" Ruby's voice dropped mousily. "and I wanna be her friend!""

With that said, the black-red haired girl disappeared in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waved away from her face while hearing the crackling and rustling of bushes all around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" The white-haired girl called out to Ruby but was met with silence, save a few noises. "Ruby?"

The sound of leaves being rustled returned to which Weiss called out once more. "Ruby?"

Her reply, however, came in the form of a low growl and more rustling. The heiress suddenly felt various eyes on her as she looked around until she noticed said eyes, which were glowing red, peeking through the bushes. Hearing another growl, the girl turned to face it only to witness a large Beowolf step out of the shrubs.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as the Grimm roared then a loud crash appeared in between the two. Dust spread everywhere until a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared from the cloud.

"It seems I arrived in the nick of time." Standing out of the dust was Angel, who produced a set of feather-like silver blades in between his fingers while his wings were spread to full length. "Now, come at me beast!"

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the third chapter, look forward to the next one.**

 **I also need to make this announcement. I've been accepted into a college and classes begin on the 22nd of August. Once that hits, I won't have much time in doing my fanfics. Also, I apologize for the late submission.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or rude comments unless you want to be reported and removed from the site.**

 **If you ignore this warning… Well, I warned you.**

 **Thank you to all my loyal supporters and fellow writers, who continue to inspire me to keep my passion alive.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Into the Emerald Forest

**Greetings, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the fourth chapter of Gundam Guardians. Now let's just skip all the bullcrap and start getting things done.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, RWBY or Gundam. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **RWBY's Gundam Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Into the Emerald Forest

* * *

 **Yang**

"Hello!" The buxom blonde called out to no one in particular as she made her way through the forest. "Is there anyone out there?"

She had been walking for a good while now, her best guess possibly being about twenty minutes, and during that time in the Grimm-infested forest, she came across absolutely nothing. Yang was a bit irritated at Ozpin for his description of the forest since it sounded like a dangerous but exciting place.

"Helloooo!" The forest remained silent aside from a few animal noises calling out as the brawler stopped. "I'm getting bored here!"

'Seriously, I figured I'd bump into something or someone by now.' She thought with a frown. The silence was broken by leaves rustling along with a branch snapping behind the brawler. "Is someone there?" She called out. Receiving no reply, she marched over to the bush that the sound came from and pushed the branches aside. "Ruby is that you?"

A growl answered her question, forcing the blonde to look up at the face of its source. "Noooope."

Yang quickly dove out of way as an Ursa jumped out of the bush trying to pounce on her. She landed in a roll then unfolded Ember Celica just as a second Ursa emerged from the bushes, swiping its paw at the girl. Backflipping away, Yang threw her right fist when the first Grimm tried to pounce on her, punching the bear in the stomach and firing her weapon, sending it flying onto its back. The second Ursa charged at her once again only to receive a shotgun boosted uppercut with the blonde brawler using a second shot to boost the force of a kick to its stomach in mid-air, throwing the monster back.

Deciding to add a little humor at the moment, Yang looked at the Grimm. "You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood now, would you?" Her answer came in the form of the first Ursa standing on its hind legs and growling at her. "You could just say no."

Both Grimm charged, trying to swipe at the blonde but she jumped away from the first swing then backflipped to avoid the second. The buxom brawler stood up laughing at the monsters' attempts. "Jeez, you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" Yang trailed on when her lilac eyes caught a single golden strand of hair falling gently to the ground in front of her face.

"You…" The blonde gritted her teeth after releasing a growl, her lilac eyes burning a scarlet red. Both Ursa exchanged a confused look, completely unaware of the fatal error they had just performed. "You MONSTER!" She screamed, throwing her fists to her sides and flew at the Grimm by her gauntlets then delivered a punch followed by an uppercut that sent the first Ursa into the air. Using this chance, she fired her weapons again propelling into the air then landed hit after hit in an untamed fury as she finished the beast off with one last punch which sends it flying through several trees.

Yang turned, noticing the other one running up to her. "What you want some too?!" She threatened.

The Ursa stood up on its hind legs and growled at the blonde only to suddenly freeze up as it collapsed on the ground dead with a black sickle in its back, ribbon at the end held by a familiar bow-wearing girl.

Feeling her adrenaline rush wear off, Yang watched as Blake pulled the ribbon and her sickle from the back of the Grimm corpse, catching it in her hand. The amber-eyed girl unfolded it into a katana blade then placed it back on the sheath she carried behind her, sending a smile at the brawler.

Blinking in surprise, Yang decided to break the silence between the two. "I could have taken him."

However, the two were unprepared for an Ursa Major to appear out from the thick bushes, ready to cleave the surprised girls in two.

Blake and Yang close their eyes expecting the end to come only they felt no pain, actually, all they felt was a light breeze. When both Huntresses-in-training opened their eyes, they were greeted with the sight of Sonsaku Gundam holding the Grimm's paw with his right hand.

"Well, seems I managed to arrive just in time." The orange-yellow-white Gundam joked.

"Sonsaku!" Yang exclaimed in both relief and joy.

The mech glanced back at his surrogate little sister. "Wakatayo, Yang. I'll deal with Yogi here in three seconds." The Ursa Major roared at him only to meet Sonsaku's fist slamming under its chin. The Gundam leaps into the air and sends a roundhouse kick that shatters the Grimm's teeth. Landing on his feet, Sonsaku's orange eyes flashed as fire surrounded his fist. "Burn! Wild Tiger Roar!" With one punch, the Grimm convulsed as its entire body ignited in unending flames. The Gundam appearing behind the monster with an afterimage of a tiger materializing behind him.

"Wow…" Both girls looked upon Sonsaku in amazement.

"Nice! I've still got the moves!" Sonsaku spins on his heel and gives a peace sign to Yang.

Despite his victory, Sonsaku's celebration abruptly ended when the burning Ursa Major raised its paw in one last act of defiance, intent on removing the mech's head. However, before it could strike, a thin blade slashed through flesh and bone. With one last pitiful moan, the Grimm's head fell to the ground, its body following shortly.

The two girls and one mech looked upon the new arrival, revealing himself to be Lucifer, who sheathed his sword to his hip.

"I see that you've found a partner, Blake." The black Gundam remarked.

"In a way…" The raven-haired girl shrugged.

If Sonsaku had eyes, they'd be bugging out of his nonexistent skull. He had just been saved when he was trying to act cool in front of Yang.

… That big horned bastard

"I suppose we should move along then." Lucifer turned on his heel, leading the way forward.

"Your buddy is pretty cool." Yang complemented Blake's partner.

A small unnoticeable grin appeared on the black-haired girl's face. "Thanks." She replied as she followed her guardian.

Sonsaku folded his arms in irritation. He had lost the chance to score awesome points with the blonde because that punk, Lucifer, interfered. A feeling worked up in his circuits as he trudged behind the small group.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Weiss dug her feet into the ground after being pushed back from blocking the alpha Beowolf's claw. The untimely intervention of her guardian, Angel, had leveled the playing field especially after her dunce of a partner had vanished. It only further proved her point that Ruby was nothing more than a careless, immature child.

Her winged Gundam had produced his special 'Feather Blades', a set of daggers fashioned from special Dust crystals that have different elemental properties and leaves rather explosive results. Angel leaped into the air after the Alpha tried to swipe at him then threw two glowing red daggers at two Beowolves that emerged from the forest, their pained howls echoing as their flesh was burned.

' _Remember your training Weiss,'_ The heiress thought to herself as she took a stance with Myrtenaster pointed at the Alpha in front of her, no doubt the leader of the pack currently squaring off with her Angel. Years of training tips went over her head as she kept her posture firm. _'Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward, slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike. Aaaand…'_ She narrowed her icy blue eyes as she took aim then brought her sword up to eye level, spinning its Dust chamber. _'Now!'_

She flew at the Grimm in a straight line, Myrtenaster held straight in front of her ready to pierce the beast's hide and fire the red Dust at close range.

However, her plan went awry as Ruby suddenly appeared in a flurry of rose petals, her scythe held out behind her and the Grimm jumping to the side, its left arm held up defensively.

Weiss's eyes widened at the sight of the hooded girl right in her path, her focus lost as well as her balance. She almost tripped when she tried to stop her momentum, in doing so swinging her blade round to her right and pulled the trigger, sending a line of fire across the ground, right where Angel was dealing with a Beowolf that had gotten too close. The result burned and melted part of the white Gundam's left leg while scorching his pristine snowy wings.

Angel's pained roar caught Ruby's attention as she turned away from the Beowolf Alpha. A grave mistake. The beast growled and swiped its clawed hand at her. The silver-eyed girl looked back JUST in time to raise her precious Crescent Rose to block the blow from harming her but the force sent her flying into Weiss as they landed on the ground on their hands and knees.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby complained to the girl behind her.

"Excuse me! You attack out of turn, I could have killed you!" The white-haired heiress retorted.

"You'll have to try harder than that." The mini Reaper muttered while Weiss shook her head.

Angel landed in front of the two girls, who raised their weapons to face the pack. The winged Mobile Suit held onto his left leg which sparked every few seconds while keeping a hand onto the beam saber he brought out from the compartment charging station in his right shoulder.

"Woohoo!" A familiar velvet bellow emerged from the forest like a red blur. Said blur bisects three unfortunate Beowolves that stood in its path.

Everyone, even the Grimm, looked upon the newcomer with wide eyes. Standing with a rather large two-handed sword was Reaper Gundam. His crimson cape flowing along the gentle wind.

"Yo, what did I miss?" The masked Mobile Suit asked, shouldering his transformable weapon.

"Reaper!" Ruby exclaimed with joy.

"Sup, squirt." The red Gundam nodded towards his charge.

"Oh, the usual." The mini-Reaper smiled cutely up at her robotic big brother.

Angel decided to interject. "This is not the time for conversation!" He shouted, holding his sparking leg.

However, the flames from the forest fire began to grow, sending the Grimm into a panic at the sight of the glowing embers. Taking this chance to escape, Weiss grabbed Ruby's wrist.

"We have to go!" She said, pulling her along as they ran from the beasts, Reaper helping Angel and following after the two girls.

The pair ran out of air after running a good distance away from the Grimm, catching their breath as the two color-constricting Gundams appeared behind them. Ruby, however, seemed to be pretty irritated at the moment.

"What was that?!" The red-cloaked girl demanded, gesturing to the pillar of smoke when Weiss caught her breath. "That should have been easy!"

The heiress glared angrily at the young reaper. "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the SLIGHTEST amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" She pointed in the direction of the smoke. "And my loyal Gundam wouldn't have gotten hurt either because of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Reaper and Angel watched the bickering between their mistresses, finding it amusing but awkward at the same time.

Weiss placed a hand on her forehead in frustration then removed it. "I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

Ruby folded her arms. "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm fine on my own!"

"Hey!" The crimson Gundam exclaimed, rather offended that the girl would say that.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized.

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon," Weiss turned on her heel and walked off, throwing her hands up in the air. "Bravo."

The red-cloaked girl bared her teeth, unfolded her arms to her sides, clenched her hands into fists and released a frustrated cry. In a split second, Ruby used Crescent rose to slice a nearby tree clean through, following after Weiss as she disappeared into the bushes with the log of wood crashing to the earth.

Reaper and Angel looked at the scene with shrunken eyes (if they had any) and a small tinge of fear.

"Your mistress is quite… frightening." Angel admitted.

"Yeah, she makes me so proud of her." The crimson Gundam stated as he carried his damaged companion after the two girls.

What the four failed to notice was the giant black feather that floated down behind them.

* * *

 **Pyrrha and Jaune**

Pyrrha led the way through the forest using Akouo in her left hand to push a bush aside while Milo was gripped in her right. Her vibrant green eyes scanned ahead for any sign of friend or foe alike. Omega, her faithful Gundam, trailed nearby with his Alpha Spear and Omega Shield ready to slay any unfortunate Grimm they crossed paths with. Jaune and Arc Knight followed closely behind then the blonde boy jumped a bit when he heard a thundering noise in the distance, his head turning in the direction of the sound. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

Pyrrha glanced back, her ears picked up the sound as well. "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

"We must continue on. The beasts shall be hunting us." The spartan-themed Gundam stated.

Jaune looked at the beautiful girl in front of him as she resumed walking then hurried to catch up with her. "Enemy? You don't think we'll, uh, encounter the enemy… do you?" He asked a bit timidly.

"Oh no, we're just gonna meet up with some cute girls and a feast in your honor." Arc Knight replied sarcastically.

"Really?" The blonde knight asked rather hopefully.

The horned Gundam gave his master a deadpanned look. "What do you think?"

Pyrrha giggled softly at the display. "No, we haven't encountered any foes yet and it sounds like most in the immediate area are currently preoccupied."

"In other words, there is nothing to worry about at the moment." Omega clarified continuing onward without looking back at all.

The group of four trudges onward through a bristle of bushes. Pyrrha using her shield to move a branch out of the way but didn't expect Jaune not to notice and get hit directly in the face.

"Blaugh!..." The blonde utters out as he landed hard on his back. Arc Knight stood over him, looking down at the boy.

"Jaune!" The red-haired Amazon cried out with an apologetic look on her lovely face. "I'm sorry."

"Heh. It's okay. Just a scratch." Jaune laughed it off, removing his hand from his cheek to reveal a thin scratch under his eye.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha questioned even Omega seemed curious on the matter.

"Huh?"

"Your Aura." She repeated.

"Gesundheit."

Arc Knight facepalms. "Utterly hopeless…" He muttered under his nonexistent breath.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said in a serious tone, narrowing her brows at her partner. "Do you, know what Aura is?"

"Tfft, of course I do," He scoffed, quite clearly faking it then pointed at her. "Do _you_ know what Aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul." The redhead answered with a small grin.

* * *

 **Lie Ren**

The young hunter-in-training walked through a dark area of the forest covered in tall grass that went over his waist with a few beams of sunlight breaking through the canopy.

"It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

Ren stopped dead in his tracks as he sensed a dark presence nearby, watching him. His magenta eyes narrowed, scanning all around him for any sign of a Grimm.

"Uh, yeah."

The green-garbed boy heard a hiss from behind, slowly turning his head before a large body circled around him. A King Taijitu, a giant snake Grimm. Ren took a fighting stance as the serpent coiled around him, opening its maw to reveal several large fangs almost as tall as the young man then lunged at the boy.

* * *

"With practice, your aura can be your shield." Pyrrha explained, walking around Jaune while Arc Knight and Omega kept a close watch. "Everyone has it even animals."

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul."

* * *

Ren jumped and flipped back to avoid the roaring black serpent as its flew after him, diving to the boy once stood then at him from mid-air. He crossed his arms protectively over his chest just when the Grimm slammed its snout at him, sending the green-garbed huntsman to the ground. The raven-haired teen managed to regain his momentum by performing a series of flips in the air then landed on the ground in a crouch just in time to witness the King Taijitu coil around him closely.

"They are the Creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity."

The serpent coiled its body as a cage to trap its prey. A clever trick but Ren was far from helpless. His weapons, Stormflower, eject from his coat sleeves and into his hands then he leaped high enough into the air before the Grimm trapped him. Facing down towards the Taijitu with an elegant twirl, he fired his twin pistols. Blasts of greenish-blue Dust striking against its large body.

"They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right. That's why we fight them."

The Dust bullets bounced off its scales with little to no effect. The Grimm tried to seize Ren in its jaws only to meet his black shoe across its face. It groans then collapses on its back.

Ren landed on his feet then jumped over the snake's body just as it rose its head. The hunter-in-training slashed at its neck with the wind-and-fire blades attached to his guns. This elicited a hiss of anger from the serpent as it tried to take another bite at the boy.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing."

He backflips into the air, landing on the Grimm's head just when it crashed into the ground. Ren firmly planted the blades of his dual weapons directly in the Grimm's skull to where the brain would be.

"Understanding both dark and light helps manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both."

A shadow loomed over the young man's head accompanied by a hiss. He looked up with clear gritted teeth as his eyes met a pure white Taijitu head that flew at him with a vengeance. Ren flipped out of the way just in time then met his two-headed foe that hissed at him, ready to devour him.

"By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm."

Narrowing his eyes at the serpent, Ren dodged both heads just when they flew at him. He jumped on the black head's neck, sliding down while firing Stormflower at the white head.

"All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura."

The green-garbed hunter vaulted over the white neck, descending and firing all at once at the Taijitu until it struck him in retaliation, sending him to the ground with his guns landing a few feet away from him.

"You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

Ren stood up slightly dazed then looked up to see the black head snarl and strike at him. The hunter-in-training raising his arms outwardly in defense. "No!" He cried out.

* * *

Jaune stood with his eyes closed, processing all the information until he came to one conclusion. "It's like a forcefield!" He exclaimed, almost excited as evidenced by his open blue eyes and wide grin.

Both Gundam-types that stood by their masters glanced at each other then back at the blonde.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha confirmed, turning to him with a small amused smile on her face.

* * *

The black Taijitu hisses and growls as its jaws were being held back by the human it tried to devour. The tips of its fangs barely touching Ren's palms as a faint pink aura coated his hands. In a quick movement, the young man grabbed the fangs and, quite literally, ripped them out of the beast's mouth.

The Grimm reared back, whimpering and hissing in pain then dove at the green gunslinger in one last attempt to silence its tormentor. Ren, however, spun around and drove the fang he held in his left hand directly into the Taijitu's blood red eye. Performing a much more focused stance, Ren channeled his aura into his palm then slammed it right into the fang, driving it deep and fast enough for the head to swell up then explode, leaving only a bloody stump that released a sickly black vapour.

With the black half dead, The gunslinger faced the white off and charged at it to end the battle.

* * *

Pyrrha walked right up to Jaune, placing her hand on his scratched cheek. "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh… okay." Jaune replied slightly confused and a bit nervous. He never really felt another girl's hand on his cheek besides his mother and sisters but it felt so… warm.

Arc Knight was about to intervene until Omega stopped him, shaking his head at the knight, who reluctantly backed down.

Pyrrha closed her eyes, concentrating her aura then opened them again, the iris and pupils shrunken. A red aura surrounding the girl as she recited an ancient chant, placing her hand on Jaune's heart as a white aura coated his body. _"For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Once done, the redhead stabilized herself on her knees from overexertion. Omega helping his charge by placing a mechanical hand on her back. The cold metal sending a shiver up the girl's spine but welcomed the feeling all the same.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune looked at the spartan girl with a look of concern, not really noticing the glow around his body.

"It's alright," Pyrrha stood up straight. "I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own."

She smirked when the scratch on the blonde's cheek vanished quicker than most injuries she had seen healed by aura. "You have a lot of it." She complimented.

Jaune smiled appreciatively as he looked down at his glowing hands. "Wow." Just as it came, the aura surrounding him quickly vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren bent over with an exhausted sigh as he stood up on the coiled up corpse of the King Taijitu, its body already decaying. He held up his retrieve pistols up as they retract back into his sleeves then proceeded to wipe off any dust that got on his coat.

"Qrraaww! Qrraaww!" A strange bird-like sound rang in the gunslinger's ears.

He turned to meet the smiling face of his childhood friend/sister, Nora Valkyrie, who hung upside down from the branches overhead.

A small sound of laughter emanated from his lips. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Nora, as playful as she is, poked the tip of the boy's nose. "Boop." The action made him smile at the redhead.

A flap of wings drew both their attention, looking up they were met with the familiar feminine form of Nora's guardian and their adopted mother, Valkyrie Gundam.

"Oh, thank Oum. You two had me worried out of my circuits." The female mech sighed, landing near the decaying body of the Grimm. "Nora, come down from there, dear."

"'Kay, mom." The girl replied cheerfully, flipping off the branch then landing on her haunches. "Tada!" She posed gracefully much to Ren's amusement.

Valkyrie stared up at Ren then at his kill. "Quite impressive, Ren. You defeated a Taijitu all on your own. No small feat from a hunter-in-training."

The magenta-eyed boy shrugged before he felt a presence behind him. Looking back, he noticed a Beowolf leaping at him with the intent to devour him. Ren had no way of defending himself, the wolf Grimm was too close for Stormflower to eject in the given time needed. Nora and Valkyrie were too far away to retaliate. This seemed to be the end…

...Were it not for the untimely arrival of a dark grey fist that practically shattered the mask of the Beowolf.

"Hi, daddy!" Nora cheered, waving happily.

Ren glanced behind him, meeting the deep magenta lens of his guardian/adoptive father, Ryusei Gundam.

"Do be more careful when you let your guard down, Ren." The dragon-themed mech commented, bringing out his large greatsword. With a simple leap, the Gundam brought his weapon overhead then slammed it down on the stunned Grimm, brutally slashing it in half.

With the task finished, Ryusei turned to his family, holstering his blade back onto his back.

"That was awesome!" Nora cheered, appearing on her adoptive father's shoulders. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"Nora!" Ren quickly told his sister, drawing her attention. "We still have a relic to find."

"Coming, Ren!" The energetic girl got off the mech and followed after her partner/brother.

Valkyrie strolled up next to Ryusei, glancing at him with her turquoise eyes. "Kids." He replied, shrugging his armored shoulders. She nodded in agreement as the two Gundams followed their children.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

Glynda Goodwitch walked up to Professor Ozpin, who stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest. Her eyes focused on the tablet-sized scroll in her hands as she went over various footage sent from the cameras set up throughout the forest.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." The blonde woman informed her superior, pressing an image to reveal Ren, Nora, and their Gundams. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glynda had a look of pity on her face. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos." She tapped another image, revealing Jaune and Pyrrha with their Gundams by their side.

"Hmm…" Ozpin hummed, glancing at his oldest friend then back at his own scroll.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda disapproved, obviously believing the blonde boy to be inadequate for Beacon. She tapped another button that turned the scroll off. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

She turned on her heel, stepping away from her boss. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda glanced back at Ozpin. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" Receiving no answer, she tried again. "...Professor Ozpin?"

The silver-haired man didn't seem to be focused on his subordinate. His brown eyes more focused on the image of Ruby, Weiss, and their Gundams or more specifically, the red cloaked girl and the crimson masked mech.

"It's definitely this way." Weiss spoke from the hidden camera, pacing behind Ruby, who sat with her legs crossed on the ground.

* * *

 **Ruby and Weiss**

The mini Reaper picked up a leaf, examining it in her hand as a testament to how bored she was. For the past ten minutes, Weiss had been going back and forth saying the temple was in one direction then changed her mind and pointed to another. Reaper was busy keeping watch while Angel made repairs on his damaged leg and wing.

"I mean… this way!" Weiss paced in another direction while Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's definitely this way."

The heiress stopped in front of the scythe wielder. "Alright, it's official, we passed it!"

Ruby stood up. "Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going!" Weiss retorted, trying to sound sure of herself. "We're going to… the Forest Temple!"

"We already know that, stupid!" Reaper called out earning him a glare from the heiress.

Ruby released a frustrated groan while Angel prepared himself for a bad conversation.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss told the red-cloaked girl.

Ruby turned on her heel to face her 'partner'. "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" She countered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss turned her back to the silver-eyed girl, hanging her head back and released a frustrated groan. "Just keep moving."

Reaper emerged from the bushes and came up to Angel's side. "Your little princess acts like such a bitch." He whispered.

"Not the words I would describe her but she's…" The white mech stopped trying to find the right words. "Difficult, at times."

As the heiress started walking, Ruby began a poor imitation of Weiss. "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up!" She brought her fists up to her eyes and mimicked wiping away tears. "Wah, watch where you're going!" The dark-haired girl stopped her imitating, looking frustrated at her brighter counterpart. "Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss stopped and looked at Ruby. "I'm not bossy!" She argued. "Don't say things like that."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect!" Weiss glared at Ruby. "Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." She trudged on, leaving the girl to sadly look at the ground.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby quietly said.

Both Gundams glanced at the two, finding the awkward situation to be rather dangerous.

"This can't possibly end well." Reaper commented.

"Agreed." Angel nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Blake and Yang**

The two girls and their Gundams emerged from the trees after traversing the forest for almost half an hour, standing on top of a hill and looked down below to see a circular shaped ruin with dozens of podiums, each with an object on top.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked her bow-wearing partner.

Blake gave the blonde a look that said 'What do you think?' before making her way down the hill, Lucifer following loyally behind her. Yang and Sonsaku soon followed.

Once they reached the foot of the hill, they made their way to the podiums with Yang and Sonsaku checking out the gold pieces while Blake and Lucifer looked at the black queen. "Chess pieces?" The Faunus-in-hiding wondered aloud, obviously a bit confused if these were the relics.

"Such a strange way to choose a relic." Lucifer commented with his arms folded over his armored chest.

"Some of them are missing." Yang spoke up after noticing a few empty spots. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"So we went through practical hell to recover stupid game pieces?" Sonsaku wondered in clear frustration. "Whoever thought this was smart is getting my fist rammed down their throats."

"Well… I guess we should pick one." Blake stated still unsure about the relics.

* * *

 **Meanwhile - Jaune and Pyrrha**

The blonde knight and red-haired amazon stood before a large cave with primitive drawings of people armed with spears, bows, and arrows chasing a large scorpion. What caught Pyrrha's eye was an image of a mobile suit aiming what seemed to be a rifle at the creature.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Could be." Arc Knight added.

"It doesn't exactly look like a temple." Pyrrha argued, feeling a bad vibe from the cave.

Omega stepped forward. "It could be inside."

"I suppose." The Minstralian champion replied softly, still unsure until Jaune picked up a stick, wrapped it in flammable cloth and had Arc Knight light a flame to ignite a torch.

The four entered the cave, the darkness encroaching upon them but held back due to the light from Jaune's torch. The sound of their footsteps gave away to the shallow water that covered the cave floor. While Arc Knight and Omega could use their built-in night vision to scan the cave, they believed that their charges would need to learn through their mistakes on their own.

"I'm not sure this is it…" Pyrrha voiced her concern.

Jaune sighs then glances back at his partner. "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet?" Before he knew it, the boy tripped on a small stalagmite, dropping the torch as it lands in a puddle of water, dowsing its flames.

"Nice work, you clumsy oaf." Omega uttered out, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I'm inclined to agree with him, Jaune." Arc Knight replied, his own eyes glowing.

"Ow." Jaune groaned as he stood up.

A sudden feeling passed by Pyrrha. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

"Soul crushing regret?" The blonde boy asked dejected, feeling his pride take a hit due to his clumsiness.

"No, it's… warm." Pyrrha replied, feeling the warmth wrap around her body and kiss her skin.

* * *

 **Blake and Yang**

Yang looked around the circle then took several steps towards a gold knight piece. "Hmm…" She hummed, picking the chess piece up then held it up high. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sure."

The four gathered at the center of the circle, Yang cheerily commenting. "That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake commented with a smile.

"Maybe not to you but remember, there are other students." Lucifer stated.

Yang waved off the black Gundam's concerns. "Oh, lighten up. No one's that dumb not to miss this."

"You're probably right, Yang." Sonsaku agreed with his hands behind his head.

* * *

 **Pyrrha and Jaune**

The two partners continued on their path in the cave, Arc Knight and Omega trailing behind. Jaune noticed a light up ahead and came to a stop along with Pyrrha. The source of the light seemed to resemble a cross between a hook and an orb, floating above the ground and gave off a soft hum.

"That's the relic!" The blonde boy proclaimed excitedly as he slowly reached out for it to grab only for it to move out of his reach. "Hey!" He uttered, a bit confused and slightly irritated. "Bad relic!" Jaune spoke to it like it was a pet then tried to grab it again when that failed, he leaped and grabbed onto it, hanging a few feet from the ground beneath him. "Gotcha!"

Pyrrha suddenly realized what the 'relic' really was. "Jaune…"

"Oh…" Omega started.

"Scrap." Arc Knight finished.

Jaune suddenly came face to face with ten glowing red eyes and markings as it hissed at him threateningly. So, he did the only thing a man in his position would do…

...Scream like a little girl.

* * *

 **Forest Temple**

A loud feminine scream echoed in the forest, reaching the ears and auditory receptors of the four individuals at the temple.

"The hell?" Sonsaku exclaimed aloud.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said, clearly worried. "Blake, did you hear that?"

However, the bow-wearing ninja girl wasn't focused on that, her 'ears' were more attuned to another source. Lucifer noticed this and looked up as well.

Whatever it was, it definitely had their attention.

* * *

 **Cave Entrance**

From within the entrance, Jaune's girly screams was all that could be heard until Pyrrha, Omega, and Arc Knight both ran out of the cave. A few seconds later, a Deathstalker exploded out of the cave entrance. It released a roar as Pyrrha switched Milo into its javelin form with the Gundams readying their own weapons.

Meanwhile, Jaune held on for dear life as he screamed in utter terror. "Ahhh! Why? Ahhh! Pyrrha! Arc Knight!" He cried out to his partners. "Ahhhh! Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not! Ahhh!" He continued to scream. "Do something!"

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" Whatever Pyrrha was about to say was stopped due to Jaune being thrown off by the Deathstalker. The blonde boy screaming loudly as he flew.

"Jaune!" Arc Knight fired the thrusters on his back, following after his flailing master.

"...go." Pyrrha looked back at the hissing Grimm, Omega stood in front of her ready to defend. The redhead smiled at the beast, scratching the back of her head sheepishly then dashed into the forest as fast as her feet could carry only to be picked up in a bridal carry by her guardian. "Omega!"

"It's a lot faster if I carried you." He spoke plainly, running away from the angry Deathstalker.

* * *

 **Forest Temple**

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked looking back at her partner. "What should we do?"

However, everyone present turned their attention to the sky when they heard the screaming voice of Ruby. "Heads up!" Said girl was plummeting from the sky, flailing her arms like a wingless bird.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Lucifer commented.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the fourth chapter. Apologies for the late commission on this, Christmas is coming around the corner and all that.**

 **If you still have suggestions on what Mobile Suit should be partnered for a RWBY character, I'm all ears.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms unless you want to be reported and removed from the site.**

 **If you ignore this warning then that's your own fault.**

 **Thank you to all my loyal supporters and fellow writers, who continue to inspire me to keep my passion alive.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Update: Continuation Problem

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you some sad news. Due to the recent showings of RWBY Season 4 and 5, RWBY's Gundam Guardians is discontinued.**

 **Mostly, because it fucked up my vision of the story. So I have to either start from scratch or put this up for adoption and let someone else deal with it.**

 **But, yeah, this story is discontinued. Sorry to the fans who followed and favorite this story. Especially those that petitioned characters as well.**

 **If there are any concerns, inform me at once.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	7. Update: GOOD NEWS

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you some fantastic news!**

 **After much consideration and a few stress-relieving practices, I've decided to reboot RWBY's Gundam Guardians.**

 **Naturally, I'm still a little pissed at Rooster Teeth, but that's my own fault, not their's. I should've waited until they revealed what was happening and all that before I wrote the story.**

 **In any case, I'll try to get the first chapter done by the end of the month, if I can.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
